SOS
by EvilSocks
Summary: Kagome is in a band and has a bf. You think she's happy,but don't judge people on the outside...can they help her?Can anyone ever answer her S.O.S?This fic has songs in it and a lot of cursing. You have been warned!Also contains Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**S.O.S**

**Chapter 1#:I'm Young & I'm Hopeless…but I Still Want CANDY!**

**PS:** If you don't like GC-Good Charlotte, Green day & Linkin Park, Evanescence, Papa Roach and so on… (they so rock! They are my fav!) Then I guess you shouldn't read this story (screw you!), cause I'm planning to put in their songs. So if you don't like…THEN DON'T READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

&&&&

A girl around 19 years old, made her way thro a big double steal door, that lead in to a huge park of Tokyo high University. She stretched her self and let out one of the biggest yawns you ever seen. She walked down the path, with sleepy eyes. Somehow she couldn't get it in her head how the other students could be so cheerful in the morning, while she barley moved.

Stopping in front of stone white stairs, she sat on them and landed her head in her palms, trying to keep her self-awake, while she waited for her friends. The warm summer wind blew her long raven hair –that had a dash of read here and there- past her shoulders.

She had some mascara (not much), lip-gloss and a sk8ers cap, turned to the side. She snorted as she felt her dark-blue baggy t-shirt, that said Not another fucking logo t-shirt, Getting worm from the hot summer sun, as well as her jean capris and dark-blue sk8ers shoes with baby blue shoelaces.

'Damn it!' she cursed and moved a little, but nothing helped and besides she was too lazy to stand up and walk to a near tree for some shade. 'Screw this shit!' and with that she lay down with her back on the stairs and blocked her eyes from the sun.

Just when sleep started to overcome her, a familiar voice traveled to her ears as some figures sat around her. This just wasn't her day.

'Yo Kags! You should really get some more sleep, ya know.'

Kagome moved her hand and saw her best friend Sango. She always had her hair in a high ponytail and she always had a hot pink eye shadow. She also wore jean capris and a blood red spaghetti t-shirt, with a pair of black sk8ers shoes.

Kagome glared at her with a look –don't give this shit again- and glanced at the others.

Ayame was laying on the stairs, wearing white tight t-shirt and a pink skirt-above her knees.  
She had a pair of sandals and dangling earrings. 'Fuck it's hot!' she breathed out.

Kagome turned to Rin, who was watching her with her sparkling brown eyes. She wore a pair of completely open sandals and tight jeans that went just under her belly button. She had on a top, that looked something like a bra, but it was actually a short, white shirt, that she tided behind her neck. She also had a black sk8ers cap turned to the side.

'What?' Kagome spat at Rin.

'Nothing…' she smiled evilly.

'Why are you staring at me like that!'

'I'm not. Ges Kags, lighten up a little.'

'Huh! How can I lighten up if you keep staring at me!' Kagome practically yelled.

'What's wrong with you today?' Sango raised her eyebrow. Kagome just snorted.

'Yeah, you should really get more sleep.' Ayame cut in.

'Will you just shut up already!' Kagome growled back. She was starting to get annoyed.

'Maybe she's PMS-ing? Rin suggested, which earned her a bump on the head from Kagome's backpack.

'I'm not!'

'What then? You had sex or something?' With that Kagome smacked Sango on the head.

'I did not! Now shut up!'

'Ok, just don't be so grumpy!' Rin said as she felt two arms around her waist and something lightly biting on her neck, making her giggle.

'Leave her be Rin, she's always gonna be like that'

'Shut up Sesshy!'

'This Sesshoumaru is not to take orders from you' Sessy stated back. He was wearing black baggy pants and a dark-blue t-shirt, along with black sk8ers shoes.

'Whatever!' Kagome rolled her eyes.

'What's wrong with her?' Koga asked sitting behind Ayame and putting his arms around her as she kissed his cheek. He was dressed pretty much like Sesshy.

'Will you just sh-' Kagome was interrupted by a scream.

All heads turned to see Sango growl at a boy with short spiked black hair, Baby blue t-shirt and baggy pants with pockets. He also had a spiked bracelet and a pretty red handprint on his cheek.

'PERVERT!' she screamed.

'Sango! I slipped!' Miroku protested.

'You always slip Miroku' Kagome sighed and the others just shook their head.

'I swear Miroku…I don't even know why I'm dating you…!' Sango growled.

'Because you love me!' He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome made a face and closed her eyes. She started to curse about something, till Miroku totally pissed her off, with the same damn question…

'What's wrong with her ?'

'She's acting grumpy again' Sango answered, Kagome started growling.

'Don't worry, I'll fix that' Someone said and Kagome's eyes immediately shot open as she felt a light kiss on her lips.  
The person pulled away and Kagome found her self staring in two amber eyes, as the persons long silvery her tickled her neck.

She smiled and rubbed his cute fuzzy doggy ears. All he did was smirk. Inuyasha was wearing dark-blue baggy pants with chains, oversized red AC/DC t-shirt and the same shoes like everyone else. The beautiful moment ended with Sesshoumaru.

'Get a room!'

'Grrr…' Kagome got angry and kicked him in the arm, the others just laughed and the bell rang.

&&&&

The class was like usual…boring!  
Most of the time Kagome just slept thro everything, which earned her detention again and Inuyasha just liked the feeling of her sleeping in his arms.

Sango was trying to keep Miroku from touching her butt, but no such luck. The poor guy ended with three handprints and five bumps.

Sesshy followed Rin around like a puppy and she just loved his loyalty and Ayame and Koga were making out as much as they could.

Finally the bell rang and the class was over.  
The guys took of somewhere and the girls headed of towards the collide concert hall for practice.

They were a band, just like their boyfriends and the universities summer dance & battle of the bands was coming up so they needed practice.

Kagome was the lead. She played the electric guitar and sang.  
Sango played the electric guitar and sang as well and Ayame played the bass-electric guitar.  
Rin played the drums.

The girls took their position.

'You guys ready?' Rin asked, just when Ayame plucked in their guitars and nodded.

'Ok were ready, lets just start already! My fingers are itching!' Kagome said annoyed.

'Ok,ok…which song?' Rin asked.

'How about-' but Kagome cut Sango off.

'Number 12!'

'You sure?' Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

'Ok lets start…3…2…1!' and the music began.

First Sango and Ayame started playing a rough quick music, then Kagome joined and sang. Soon drums were heard.

(Good Charlotte- Young & the Hopples PS: If you have their CD it's got to play the song while you read this! Trust me! )

Kagome: Hard days made me.  
Hard nights shaped me.  
I don't know they somehow saved me.  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing.

I Take what I want,  
take what I need,  
you say it's wrong, but its right for me.  
I won't look down.  
Won't say I'm sorry.  
I know that only god can judge me!

Sango: And if I make it through today,  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place ?

And if I stumble and I fall,  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?

Kagome & Sango: Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless.  
(they both jumped and sang) I'm lost and I know this.  
I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say.

I'm troublesome, I've fallen.  
I'm angry at my father .  
Its me against this world and I don't care!

I don't care…

Kagome: And no one in this industry,  
Understands the life I lead.  
When I sing about my past,  
It's not a gimmick,  
Not an act.

This critics and  
These trust fund kids.  
Try to tell me,  
What punk is?  
But when I see them on the street,  
They got nothing to say!

Sango: And if I make it through today,  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place ?

And if I stumble and I fall,  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?

Both: Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless.  
I'm lost and I know this.  
I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say.

I'm troublesome, I've fallen.  
I'm angry at my father .  
Its me against this world and I don't care!

Kagome: I don't care…  
I don't care…  
No…  
I don't care!

Both: I'm young and I'm hopeless.  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say.

That I'm troublesome, I've fallen.  
I'm angry at my father .  
It's me against this world and I don't care!

I don't care…  
I don't care….  
I don't care…

They almost screamed the last part and finished the song. All of them felt awesome! They just loved playing and music was their favorite thing in the world.

'That was so cool!' Rin said.

'Yeah it was ok' a voice said and all the girls looked down to see no other then their BF sitting their.

'It was good and you know it!' Kagome smirked at Inuyasha.

'O yeah?' he smiled.

'Yeah!' She stuck out her tongue.

'We'll se bout that. Come on guys' Inuyasha and the others got on stage and pushed the girls off. They were now standing in front of the stage glaring at their man, who actually played the same instruments as their girl friends.

Inu (the lead) grabbed Kagome's guitar. Koga grabbed Ayames and Miroku took Sangos. Sessy took his place behind the drums.

'Ok, this is a new song, that was written & will be sang especially for Kagome and our girl friends' Inuyasha said and send Kagome an evil smirk.

The girls started giggling at Kagome's little blush. But she quickly washed it off.

Kagome crossed her arms and smirked back 'Ok, let's hear it'

Inu nodded and turned to the guys 'Ready?'

They nodded.

'Ok, lets hit it!…3…2…1!'

(G.C.- I Want Candy!…hehe)

Yash: I know a girl who's tough, but sweet.  
She's so fine, she can't be beat.  
She's got everything that I desire!  
She sets the summer sun on fire !

Miroku: I want candy  
Yash: I want candy  
Sessy: I want candy  
Koga: I want candy

Yash: Go to see her when the sun goes down.  
There ain't no finer girl in town.  
You're my girl, what the doctor ordered.  
A drinka so sweet, you make my mouth water!

Miroku: I want candy  
Yash: I want candy  
Sessy: I want candy  
Koga: I want candy

Yash: Candy on the beach, there's nothing better!  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater!  
And someday soon, I'll make you mine.  
And then I'll have candy all the time!

Miroku: I want candy  
Yash: I want candy  
Sessy: I want candy  
Koga: I want candy

Miroku: Hey!  
Sessy: Hey!  
Koga: Hey!  
Yash: Hey!

All: Hey!

The girls mouth's were hanging open and their eyes were wide, before they reacted the guys already ran away. The last thing they heard was a loud scream…PERVERTS! and the chase was on…

&&&&

A/N: Laterz!…one more thing, Updates guaranted every day! I've got my reasons...well really hope you liked it! bye bye...now...where did that 2. chapter go...calls out Chappy! Here chappy! Good boy!Come to mommy!...loses patients 2 CHAPTER GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANT!


	2. Fuck it!

**S.O.S**

**Chapter #2: Fuck it!**

It was around 7pm. And Kagome finally came home.  
She searched her backpack and got extremely annoyed cause she couldn't find her keys.

'Damn this fucking backpack! I cant find anything in here!' she turned it upside down and everything fell on the floor, but not the keys.

'Fuck! Where in the hell are they!' she dropped her bag and searched her pockets, but she couldn't find them.

'Oh, just fuck it!' and she kicked the doors. The handle broke and the doors slammed open and crashed in the wall.

'Well that feels better. The only thing now is how to explain this to mom…ahh, who cares!' picking her stuff she just stuffed everything in and walked inside.

The first thing what she did was open the refrigerator and grabbed a soda then turned on the air-conditioning.

Just as she sat down by the counter, her cat Buyo showed up and started to rub against her legs.

'Stop it!' she hissed.

'Mew?' Buyo looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and landed against the counter, but Buyo started to rub against her legs again.

'I said, stop it!' Kagome growled again.

'Mew?' Buyo stared at her. Again she shook her head, but Buyo rubbed again.

'Fuck off!' She kicked him with her foot and pushed him away.

Just as she started to drink soda, Buyo came back and scratched with his claws on her legs. She almost choked on her drink as she spit it out immediately and yelled at her so-called ''bellowed pet''.

'Fucking cat!' she grabbed him by his fur and walked to the living room. She pushed open the glass doors that led in to the backyard and threw Buyo out.

She glared at the cat who was scratching on the glass, so she would let him in, while she looked at the wounds and blood running down her leg.

I swear one day , that cat's just gonna push his limits to far! Damn it this hurts! If I get an infection, I'm gonna stuff him for a fucking trophy! ´´

To make it worse, the phone rang.

'Fuck this shit!' she slashed at the phone.

'Yeah, who the fuck is it?' she nothing but screamed in to the phone.

'The cat again?' a voice asked and she calmed down.

'Hey Yash. What do you want?' She sighed. This just really wasn't her day. As much as she loved Inuyasha, she really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

'Hey. What's up with you today?' he asked.

'Nothing. I just…well…'

'Something wrong?' he asked and she could swear she heard worry in his voice.

'No. Is just that today my…uhh…look I don't feel like talking right now, ok? I'm just in a bad mood and your totally pissing me of right now' she said with out a hint of emotion in her voice.

'Oh. Well I'll call you later then, ok?' he said a little hurt, but decided not to get this under his skin. Besides it's not like she's been like this only today, she's been acting like this for almost a week now and he was getting worried.

'No. Don't call me. I wanna get some time for my self. I just want to be alone for a while. I'm totally stressed right now. I hope you understand?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. Is just that…well I-'

'No! It has nothing to do with you Yash! I just wanna have some time to my self, while I can.'

'Oh. Don't worry, I completely understand. I'll see ya tomorrow.'

'Yeah' she sighed.

'Love you'

'Yeah, I love you to' she smiled a little.

'Later'

'Bye' and she hung up. 

Kagome sighed and headed for the stairs. She didn't even maid it to the third stair, when someone called her name.

Oh no! Not yet! Please not yet!´´ she gulped and turned around, as she smiled weakly at her father. He was wearing a black suit and holding a suitcase. He had short black hair, with gel in it and a rolex silver watch on his right wrist.

'H-hy day…er…I mean dad!' She shattered.

'Hello Kagome. What happened to the door?' he nodded.

'Uhh, I couldn't find the keys.' 

'And you had to brake it?' her father narrowed his eyes.

'What else was I suppose to do?' she shrugged. 

'Honestly Kagome, some times, I would think your nuts'

'Well what do you expect ? That I wait for you outside. How the hell am I suppose to know when you'll come back, if you never even fucking call!'

'Watch your mouth, Kagome.' her father warned.

'Hmph…' she snarled and looked away.

'You know, if you were home early, you'd probably hear the phone ring, but instead you came home late, like usual.'

'So what? I'm here now, aren't I?' she snapped.

'Watch how you talk to me.'

'I'm not a child anymore!'

'I think you spend to much time with your freakish friends and that stupid band of yours.' that earned him a slap, from his daughter.

'Don't you ever dare talk about my friends that way!' she yelled and covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she did.

'So, this is how far you got?' her father asked calmly.

'What I do, is non of your business!' she took a step back as he approached her slowly.

'Yes it is my business. You are my daughter and you will do as I say.  
You will study and become a successful woman and leave that love for music behind!' he grabbed her wrist as she struggled to get away.

'No! I don't want to be a stupid secretary and work all day! You think you can just go around and tell me how to live my life! Well your wrong! I'll never listen to you, everything you do, just messes my life even more. Your never here when me and mom need you, your never here, your always away…and then you come back and you expect me to just listen to you & do everything you say! All you do is travel around and do whatever you want! How about thinking about me for a change!'

Kagome's father slapped her and she fell down. Her eyes watered up and she touched her cheek. It was burning like hell.

'Don't you ever say that again! You hear me! I work all day ,so you and your mother would have everything you need! And your acting like a selfish ungrateful brat!' 

'…bastard…I hate you!' Kagome stood up and ran in her room.

'Kagome get back here!' her dad called after her. She didn't listen. She locked her self in her room and landed against the door as her tears fell. She slid down on to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She covered her ears with her hands, to keep out her fathers commands.

Thankfully her mom showed up from work and her dad stopped.

Kagome ignored her mother's pleading to open the door. She crawled in her bed and covered her head with her pillow. She didn't want to hear her parents argue again.

Regretting that she told Inuyasha not to call her. She really needed someone right now. Someone who would understand her and loved her. And he was the only one that she felt safe with.

At times like this she felt like she was all alone in this world. There were times when she regretted staying here, she should have gone with her sister to NYC-New York City. Her sis was two years older then she and she just graduated last year. Now she was living in NYC. She decided to study more and become a judge.

Unlike her, her sis was everything her father ever wanted her to be. First he tried to force her to work in his successful company, but she stood up to him and followed her own dreams. This was also one of the reasons Kagome adored her big sis even more. She always got her way. Not because her parents would love her more then Kags, she just decided to follow her dreams and not even some over headed bastard-her father- would stand in her way.

She offered Kagome to come with her, but Kagome choose to stay here with her friends and her band. Unlike their parents, her sis understood Kagomes love for music and her dreams to once become a famous band and she proudly stood by her side and supported her all the way.

Although they were a thousand miles away, they constantly kept in touch thro emails, never thro the phone. They never knew if their father would be listening. Since they both hated him in their own way they decided to be careful.

She smiled as she remembered her sisters last words at the airport 'If that bastard ever touches you or even lands a finger on you, you call me immediately & I'll send a plain to pick you up, you her me sis!' after that Kagome happily nodded and they hugged one last time.  
Then Kagome sadly watched her sis leave.

Kagome brushed away the memory and sniffled. She new exactly what to do, but there was something holding her back. How the hell was she suppose to deal with this? Soon she feel asleep.

&&&

Inuyasha was at home in the kitchen, eating dinner with his family-mom, dad & Sesshy.

His head resting in his palm, he just played with his food. Obviously thinking bout something. His mother noticed that and snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Inuyasha why aren't you eating?'

'Hh?' he looked up at his mom. 'Not hungry' he said.

'Is something the matter?' she asked concerned.

'N…no.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Is something bothering you my son?' his father joined in.

'A-a…well…'

'It's Kagome, isn't it?' Sesshoumaru asked as he continued eating, not even sparing a look at his bro.

'You noticed to?' Inu asked surprised.

'Yeah. She may be your GF, but she is still my friend and I've noticed she's been acting weird and upset for almost a week now'

'Yeah. I just don't know what's gotten in to her.' Inu sighed.

'Have you tried asking her?' Sesshy turned his head this time.

'Well sordoff…'

'Maybe you should try again.' his mother said.

'Yeah but-'

'No but-s Inuyasha. If you really care for her & you love her, then ask her. I'm sure she'll tell you'

'Yeah, but she's-'

'No excuses Inuyasha. Something is obviously very wrong' his father strictly said.

'No, you don't get it, she-'

'Listen boy. This girl is special to you right?' his mom asked and he nodded.

'Then ask her. Tell her how you feel about this that she isn't telling you and that you-'

'No mom, you don't get it, I-'

'What's not to get? See you just have to…' and his parents went on and on and on! Sesshoumaru watched with amusement, while Inuyasha was starting to lose his patients.

'Ok! That's enough!' he stood and slammed his fists in to the table.  
'Would you just shut the fuck up and let mi handle this shit on my own!'

His mom gasped and his father picked up a spoon and threw it in his head. Sesshoumaru almost cracked up.

'OW! What was that shit for?' Inu rubbed the bump on his head.

'Don't curs in front of your mother, boy.' his father simply said.

'Why I ought to-'

'Shush! Now go!' his dad simply answered.

'Damn it!' he stomped of, but got hit with another spoon.

'I said, no cursing.'

'Grrr…' he rubbed the back of his head and walked out of the kitchen and in to his room.

&&&

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked towards the stairs where the gang usually met in the morning.

The sun was shining, Inuyasha was yawning and blinking sleepily,  
while Sesshoumaru was completely awake.  
As soon as his eyes settled on Rin he quickened his pace.

'Control your self bro' Inu said and quickly followed.

'Speak for your self' and his hands were on Rin again, like usual.  
She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Sango was already there and so was Miroku. Ayame and Koga just showed up.

'Hey' Inu said and yawned.

'Hey' Sango sighed and slapped Miroku.

'Where's Kagome?' Inuyasha asked immediately.

'What do you mean where is she´ ?' Sango asked puzzled.

'Well, she's usually the first one here. So…?'

'But I thought she was with you?' Sango said surprised.

'You mean, she's not here yet?' Inu asked concerned.

'No' Sango answered.

'Where is she then?'

'Didn't she call you? Ayame questioned.

'Maybe she's sick?' Rin suggested.

'No, Kagome doesn't get sick like that' Sango replied.

'Where is she then?' Inu asked.

'Probably skipping class' Sango just shrugged.

'Hm…' Yash turned towards the gates that led in to the universities park.

'Don't worry Yasha, if she doesn't come today, then we can ask here where she's been at my place. She's gonna come cause we have band practice, remember?' Ayame tried to cheer him up.

'Yeah…sure…' he still wasn't convinced. Something just felt very wrong.

At lunch all of them tried to call Kagome but nobody answered.  
After class the guys took off again and agreed to meet the girls at Ayames place for practice like always. Meanwhile Rin, Ayame & Sango went to get something to drink.

It was now around 3pm. The guys were just walking down the street, heading to Ayames for practice. They were talking bout some guy stuff when someone pushed threw them and ran on. Unfortunately Inuyasha grabbed the persons wrist and the figure turned around.

'Kagome' he said and stared in her eyes. They were filled with anger and sadness. Se was dressed in black baggy sk8ers capris with pockets on the side and a chain hanging down on her right side. She was wearing an oversized red baggy t-shirt that said 'Back OFF!' and black sk8ers shoes, with grey shoelaces.

He noticed that her left cheek was pinkish- red colour. He wanted to say something but Kagome just squeezed her eyes and shook her head.

She pushed him away and ran off, leaving the boys behind staring after her.

'What the hell…?' Inuyasha whispered.

'Something's wrong' Koga said and Sesshoumaru and Miroku nodded.

'Lets go' Yash said and they ran after here, knowing exactly where she was headed.

The girls were in Ayames basement, talking about their friend and where she was. They were starting to get worried when the basement doors slammed open.

'Kagome!' they ran to here, happy that she was there.

'Where have you been!' Sango asked as Kagome jumped on the black stage where they practiced and grabbed her guitar.

'Song number 9,now!' she ordered with anger.

'Kagome wha-' but she cut Sango off.

'I SAID NOW!' she snapped.

'Kagome what happened?' Sango asked.

'ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF? I SAID SONG NUMBER 9 NOW!' Kagome yelled at Sango.

Ayame and Rin gasped. Never did Kagome talk like that, to her best friend!. Sango just stood in place and was looking at her wondering what went wrong.

'DAMN IT! I SAID NOW!' without any argument they took their place and started playing.

(L.P.-LIKIN PARK- Breaking the Habit-on a wish of one of my reviewers! Luv ya all! )

Kagome: Memories concern,  
Like opening the wound.  
I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume,  
I'm safer in my room,  
Unless I try to start again.

I don't want to be the one,  
Who battles always choose.  
Cuz inside I realize,  
That I'm the one confused.

I don't know what's worth fighting for!  
Or why I have to scream!  
I don't know why I instigate!  
And say what I don't mean!  
I don't know how I got this way!  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight!

Kagome sang her heart out. All that anger about here father. She sang strait from her soul. Sango was getting very worried for her friend. The girls played like never before, they didn't even notice the guys standing at the door listening. Inuyasha was watching Kagome, wondering who did this to her, obviously she was very angry and hurt. 'Kagome…what happened?' he asked him self and listened to her sing.

Kagome: Cultured my cure,  
I tightly lock the door.  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more,  
Than anytime before.  
I have no options left again.

I don't want to be the one,  
Who battles always choose.  
Cuz inside I realize,  
That I'm the one confused.

Kagome & Sango: I don't know what's worth fighting for!  
Or why I have to scream!  
I don't know why I instigate!  
And say what I don't mean!  
I don't know how I got this  
way!  
I'll never be alright!  
So, I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight!

Kagome: I'll paint it on the walls!  
Cuz I'm the one that falls!  
I'll never fight again!  
And this is how it ends!

Kagome & Sango: I don't know what's worth fighting for!  
Or why I have to scream!  
But now I have some clarity,  
to show you what I mean!  
I don't know how I got this way!  
I'll never be alright!  
So, I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm Breaking the habit,   
tonight!

And…they finished. Rin and Ayame looked at each other then back at Kagome. She was standing still staring in to the distance.

'Kagome are you ok?' Sango came to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

'Kagome?' Sango tried again.

She started gritting her teeth. Suddenly she grabbed her guitar and pulled it off. 'DAMN IT!' she screamed and was about to smash with it in the ground.

'Don't do it Kagome! It's not worth it!' Rin yelled.

To late. Kagome already took the swing. Thank god Inu grabbed the hilt of it and stopped her just in time.

'Hh?' Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. Inuyasha was starring right in her brown orbs.

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. They stared at each other like that for a min and time seemed like it froze. Inuyasha slowly pulled the instrument from her hands and handed it to Miroku, with out breaking his eye contact with here.

'Fuck!' she dropped to the ground and slammed her fist in it.

'Kagome what's wrong?' Inu kneeled in front of her.

She looked at him, not sure what to say. 'Nothing…' she turned her head away.

'Don't lie to me.' he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes started to water up.

'Who did this to you?' he touched her cheek.

'Does it mater?' she asked.

'Yes it does'

'Why?'

'Because we care about you, especially Inuyasha' Sango kneeled beside her friend and put her palm on her back.

'You have to tell me Kagome. Please.' Inu said.

'I…I…I don't wanna talk about it right now' she looked down and her tears fall on the cement floor.

He sighed 'It's ok. We'll talk about it later, just don't cry, ok?' he said as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

She nodded and he opened his arms. Immediately she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

Rin and Ayame also kneeled down. Rin gently pushed the hair that was covering Kagomes eyes, away from her face.

'Don't worry Kags, were always here for you' Ayame said.

Kagome nodded and hugged Inuyasha even tighter, like she would be afraid to let go, because she new she would have to soon.

&&&

**A/N: **There…uhh…long…I feel better…maybe there's still hope…I like her sister…sigh…

thought 'wish my sis was like that…ok she is but still…' What the hell am I talking about?Later…


	3. What the fuck!

S.O.S

Chapter 3 : WHAT THE FUCK…!

I DO NOT LIKE THIS CHAPPY, IT'S ONE OF THE MOST STUPID CHAPPY'S I EVER WROTE! FUCK IT! slams in the wall and leaves a whole in it WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT EVEN FEELING BETTER! WHAT IS THIS? destroys something else

& & &

It was around…I don't know…6:15 am and the sun was just getting up. The first sun rays started creping in to a room of a teenage girl? Yeah right! A girl around 18-19 years old.

They tickled her on her rosary cheeks as she slowly started opening her eyes but immediately shut them close again.

'No…not yet…' she grumbled and turned to the other side.

What good was that for anyway? There was a window there to and the sun started bothering her again.

'Oh fuck this shit!' she turned on her back and pulled the covers over her head. What for? There was a window in the ceiling as well. Hey, I'm not the one who choose her a room full of windows.

'Fuck!' she complained 'Can't I sleep just for once?…Ok fine! I'm up, I'm up!' she slowly sat up and stretched her self. She yawned and looked around her room sleepily & blinking repeatedly.

Slowly Kagome got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She looked her self in the mirror. Her hair was messy as usual and she looked like a walking zombie.

'So what else is new?' she yawned again and then took of her cloths.  
Careful, not to slip on the white marble floor she stepped in to the shower and turned on the cold water.

She shivered at first but then let the water to run freely down her body. She always showered with cold water in summer days, if she would use hot water she would only be sleepy even more, instead awake.

When she was finished she turned the water off and grabbed a white towel, then wrapped it around her.

She stepped out and walked over to her sink. Once again she glanced at her reflection. Her eyes shining, her lips red as roses, her cheeks pinkish and the hair clinging to her forehead as droplets of water ran down it.

She took in a big breath but soon winced with pain. 'Damn it… my chest hurts…'

Taking her mind off the pain she brushed her teeth, dried her hair and pulled it in a high pony tail.

Searching her drawers she got out her black jogging outfit-black long pants and a short black hoodie. Satisfied with her looks she walked out her room and downstairs in to the kitchen.

'Going out again, I see' her father said from reading the newspaper not even glancing at her. He sipped on his coffee as Kagome walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of fresh breed. (I'm getting angry…)

'Yeah, so?' she asked annoyed. She couldn't even stand him.

Her father looked at her with a blank expression 'Your askin for it again Kagome' he simply said.

She stayed quiet… 'I'm going jogging…' she answered scared.

'You better be…' her father turned back to his paper.

She was about to protest but decided it's best if she didn't. I mean, who knows what could happen this time? And she as sure as hell didn't wanna get thro the same thing she did yesterday.

She ate her breed and walked out of the kitchen. Putting on her white running shoes that had a dash of pale purple in the front and on the side's, she grabbed for the door knob and got out of the house as quick as she could.

'Well another Saturday morning' she grumbled and walked down the street, where she stopped. She glanced at her house one last time '…bastard…' and she ran off to do her morning exercise .

& & &

Kagome ran down the street towards the park, which was empty at this time.

One thing she liked. She would be able to be alone. Not that she minded her friends company but when she was alone she could think things strait, especially her family problems.

What in the hell did I do to deserve this?´´ she thought while running thro the park. She was sweating by now. She had sweat on her forehead and her hoodie was already completely stuck to her body.

She rubbed her hand against her ribs. The pain was still there and the more faster she ran the more it hurt. 'I'm not gonna let this slow me down…'

She shook her head and picked on her speed. Running thro a path full of trees she kept her eyes on the road, not paying attention where she was going. Did it matter? She didn't even care.

& & &

'Ok let's see…hmmm…' Inu was walking around not really knowing what to do. His brother woke him up at 5:50 am cause who knows why? Since he couldn't sleep anymore he decided to go outside.

First he wanted to go get Kagome, but since it was 6:10 am in the morning, he knew that she was still sleeping, so he decided to take a little walk in the park.

And now her he was, walking alone, being bored. 'Damn…O who cares! A little run never hurt anyone, now did it?' and he took off. With his demon speed, he was gone in a flash.

Inuyasha ran down the path, not paying attention what was going on before his eyes. He saw something appearing there way ahead but he couldn't make out what it was, till a familiar smell caught his nose and pulled him in to a trance. His mind became blurry and he swore he could hear his name being called out. Before he knew it he bumped in to someone and fall on the ground.

'What the fuck!' he cursed and rubbed hid head. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around.

'O shit!' he quickly got up and ran to the girl lying on the grass.

'Kagome! Kagome wake up! Damn it! Kagome! I'm so sorry! Kagome…' he sighed with relief when she opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

'You should really watch where your going Inuyasha' she said as he helped her on her feet.

'I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't looking…Kagome…I…I'm so sorry…' he looked away, his ears flattening to his head.

'It's ok, just watch it next time, will ya?' she replayed.

'You ok?' he asked quickly.

'Yeah, I'm fine'

'What are you doing here?' he asked picking her up. She winced in pain of his fingers touching her chest as he carried her over to some tree on the hill.

He sat down, lending against the tree trunk and Kagome pressed against him with her back. His fingers removed the hair from her face and stuck it behind her ears. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist and lending his chin on her shoulder breathing in her neck.

'Sing me a song…?' she asked and closed her eyes.

'A song?…which one?…' a little smile creping on his lips.

'my favorite one…please?…' she pleaded snuggling more to him.

'What do I get in return?' he smirked.

'What ever you want…' she answered and smiled softly.

'I like the sound of that…'he smirked again.

'Huh…you always like the sound of that…now sing…please Yasha? Sing to me. please?'

He chuckled softly and landed to her ear. He started to sing her a song.  
She listened carefully and almost melted like a gelato on a summer day. She loved to hear him sing that song, it was one of her favorite ones. Maybe because it spoke right the words from her soul…

(Good Charlotte-Hold On…I like this song…it's good…sigh)

This world,  
This world is cold.  
But you don't,  
You don't have to go.  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care.  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you,  
This pain you cannot bear.

But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
And we all have the same things to go through…

Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know!

Your days,  
You say they're way too long…  
And your nights…  
You can't sleep at all…  
Hold on.  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more.  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more.

But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
And we all have the same things to go through…

Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer.  
Don't stop searching, it's not over!  
Hold on!

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on, if you feel like letting go!  
Hold on, it gets better than you know!  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer!  
Don't stop searching, it's not over !  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go!  
Hold on, it gets better than you know!  
Hold on!

Kagome was half asleep by now. His voice was like a lullaby.  
He finished and landed his chin back on her shoulder. He smiled at what he could do to her. Running his fingers up and down her arms, from her shoulder to her hands.

His eyes soon settled on some strange spot on Kagomes wrist.  
He took her hand and brought it to his nose. He sniffed at it before realizing what it was. He pulled back and cleared his throat.

'Hmmm…?' she moaned back.

'What s this Kagome?' he asked her.

'H?' she questioned still half asleep.

'Kagome…what the hell is this?' his voice got angry.

'Wha- what?' she asked snapping back to reality and glanced at her hand he was holding.

'This…? Where the hell did you get this?' he asked lifting his eyebrow and pointing to the bruise on her wrist.

'Aaa…'

'Spit it out!' he commanded, anger & worry in his voice.

'Nowhere. I hit on something, I think? Relax it's just a little bruise…' she said and closed her eyes again.

'Well I don't care if it's a ''Little'' bruise. I don't like it and If you think that I'm gonna-'

'I'm telling you the truth! Now relax…'she calmed him down.

He eyed her suspiciously, then he gave in. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her holding her tighter.

Awch!…Shit! What now?´´ she asked her self and slowly pulled his arms away.

'What's wrong?' he asked as she rubbed her chest. He could have swore that she was hurting at some point.

'Nothing…' she quickly stated back, hoping he would just give up. But she was wrong! There was no way out! She was busted!

'Kagome what's wrong?' he asked turning her around, so now she was facing him.

'Nothing…'

'Don't give me this shit again! What the hell's wrong? Now tell me damn it!' he reached out his hand but she slapped it away.

'I said, it's nothing!' she snapped and quickly stood up.

Just when she was about to stomp away , he grabbed her shoulders and spoon her around.

'Kagome…what the hell's wrong! Now tell me. Please?' he begged.

'No. It's nothing Inuyasha, just a little muscles ache, nothing more…'

'Kagome, you can't lie to me! You know that! Now tell me!'

'No, cause there's nothing to tell! Now let me go!' she struggled to get away but he was still holding her shoulders.

'No…not until you tell me what's wrong…' he stated back.

'It's nothing…' she looked away.

'Yes…it's something…'

'No…'

'Yes…Kagome, please?' he asked softly.

'Inu…look…I…I-'

'Kagome…'

She stayed quite. He reached with his hands to her shirt and lifted it up just under her breasts.  
His eyes widened as he touched the flesh on her chest. She winced in pain.

'Kagome…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' he all but yelled at her.

'Nothing…' she pushed his hands away and stepped back.

'DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! YOUR CHEST IS COVERED IN FUCKING BRUISES! AND DON'T SAY IT'S NOTHING CUSE THIS IS FUKING SERIOUS KAGOME!'

'I'm telling you it's nothing.' She said back.

'You think I'm that Fucking stupid?'

'No…'

'Who in the hell did this to you!'

'Nobody…' she whispered, but he looked right thro her.

'Your lying…now tell me, or I'm gonna go fucking find out my self! And when I find the person who did this to you, I'm gonna FUCKING RIP HIS HEAD OFF! NOW TELL ME DAMN IT!'

'Inuyasha…I…' she choked back a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Somebody's hurting you and I can't just stand around and watch you suffer.' He took a step forward.

'I…I can't…' she whispered.

'Yes you can…Kagome, please…tell me' he looked deep in her eyes. She bit on her lip and shook her head, her tears turning in to droplets of rain soaking the earth.

'Inuysha…I…'

'Kagome…'

A/N: Tralalalala…laterz


	4. How can you be such an Idiot!

**S.O.S**

**Chapter # 4: How Can You Be Such An Idiot!**

**& & &**

Inuyasha sighed and glanced down at the girl tucked in his bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair softly landing on the snow white pillow, her breathing calm and her eyes shut close. Her body was covered with his black silky sheets.

Like this she looked even more beautiful to him then ever before, but she was also hurt, which made his heart ache with pain. He landed down and brushed her bangs away from her face. Kissing her forehead his mind began to go back to what happened…

After discovering the bruises he demanded from Kagome to tell him where she got them, but all she said was that it was an accident. She was heading up the stairs and accidentally tripped over her damn cat Buyo and fell on the stairs.

If she thought she could get away that easy, she was WRONG! Inuyasha knew better than that. Those bruises weren't just some fucking accident! Somebody made them and he was determent to find out who the fuck did it and WHY?

'Why don't you tell me Kagome?…' he whispered to him self while stroking her cheek, gently with his fingers. He stayed quite for a second, like he would be expecting an answer. But it never came.  
He sighed and straightened up.

Walking over to the door he glanced at her, eyes filled with sorrow and worry. What could be that bad that she didn't wanna tell him? The only thing he'd do was help her in anyway that's possible. But how can he help her if she doesn't talk!

He shook his head and walked out of his room , carefully closing the door behind him. He turned around and almost bumped in to his mom.

'Is everything alright?' she asked slowly. He didn't answer.

'Inuyasha…' his mom tried again.

'I…I don't know…' he looked down.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know mom, ok!' he snapped and looked away.

'Inuyasha, honey, listen to me.' She touched her son's shoulder in a comforting way but he shrugged it off.

'What? Another one of your lecturing speeches!' he almost yelled.  
'I don't need that shit right now mom!'

'Inuyasha…' his mom warned.

'Don't Inuyasha me! I don't wanna hear it right now ,ok?' he growled and tried to walk away, but she stopped him.

'Listen to me…'

'Not now…'

'Inu…listen…'

'No… I'm not in the mood to talk to you…' he replayed looking strait ahead.

'Inuyasha look at me.' His mom demanded but he didn't say a word.

'Look at me Inuyasha' nope, still staring in to the wall.

'Inuyasha, look at me!' his mom grabbed his chin and made him look at her. She gasped at his eyes. They were angry and full of tears, that were threatening to fall any moment.

'Oh no…my poor baby…come here…' she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. Squeezing his eyes together, tears rolled down his cheeks. He snuggled his face in to her neck.

'Shhhhhh…it's ok… cry for the ones you love Inuyasha…There's nothing wrong with that…' she rubbed his back to comfort his pain.

'You must really love her, don't you?' his mom asked as they pulled away. She touched his cheek with her hand as he stared back with blank eyes a little red and puffy from tears.

'Yeah she means a lot and I just can't stand to see her in pain' he almost whispered back.

'And I can't stand to see you hurt…' his mom said.

'If I can help in anyway tell me, ok?' he nodded and she kissed his cheek.

'Just keep an eye on her while I'm gone, ok?' he asked.

'Of course. Where are you going?'

'Band practice. Just keep an eye on her till she wakes up.' His mom hugged him again and he walked away.

**& & &**

Inuyasha walked in to Ayames basement where Miroku and the others were already there, waiting for him.

'Where's Kagome?' Sango asked getting up from Mirokus lap, who only protested but got a chance to grab her butt, which earned him a slap from his girlfriend.

'She's not coming' Inuyasha said and sat down in a chair.

'What do you mean she ayn't coming?' Koga and Ayame questioned.

'She just ain't!' he snapped.

'What's wrong?' Rin asked.

'Nothing!' Inuyasha yelled and got up.  
'Are we gonna play or not!' he looked over at his brother.

He nodded and got up. They took their instruments and plucked them in, while the girls sat back, watching them and at the same time wondering what the hell happened between him and Kagome?

'Ok…so which song?' Miroku asked.

'Pick one…' Inuyasha only mumbled back.

'Umm…how about number 17?' Koga suggested.

'no…not in the mood…' Inu said.

'How about 6?'

'Don't even think about it…'

'13?'

'What is this? No!' Inu replayed annoyed.

'1…?' Sesshoumaru asked boringly.

After a moment… 'Yeah…why not? Ready?' he looked over at Miroku who cracked his knuckles.

'You bet! Let's rock!'

He nodded and started playin.

(All right! Luv this song! Green Day- American Idiot-on a wish of one of my reviewers! Luv ya all! 0)

Inuyasha: Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America!

Yash & Miroku: Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue.

Yash: Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Yash & Miroku: Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue.

Yash: Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria…  
It's calling out to idiot America!

Both: Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
(they jumped and sang) All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue!

They finished and Inuyasha just snarled.

'Wow! You ok Yash?' Sango asked totally socked of the way this song was singed.

'No.' he replayed angry. She looked over at Sesshy but he just shrugged.

'I gotta go home…' and he was gone. Sango just stared after him.

**& & &**

'Uhh…where am I?' Kagome looked around the room. Then it struck her. After their little argument Inuyasha wouldn't let her go home so she stayed at his place.

She slowly got up, the pain in her chest was still there. Thank god she managed to convince Inuyasha that it was all an accident. Or so she thought!

She made her way to his bathroom and washed her face. Staring at her self in the mirror a simple thought came to her mind.

She opened a little white closet and searched it, till she found the thing she was looking for. The only way to stop her suffering. And the answer…Kill your self.

**& & &**

Inuyasha practically broke the front door down.

'Inuyasha…your back!So soon?' His mom said surprised.

'We finished already' he said and quickly took of his shoes and walked in to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

'Where's Kagome?' he asked and drank his water.

'Still sleeping?' his mom said and returned to the diner she was making.

''W-what?' he almost choke on the water.

'Is there a problem?' his mom asked while pealing a potato.

'Hell ya! Kagome never sleep's that long! She-…what the hell?'…he sniffed the air. It smelled like…blood!

'What is it dear?'

'She didn't…' his mind became blank at the realization 'FUCK!' he dropped the glass so it shattered in to tiny pieces and ran up stairs.

'Inuyasha!' his mom called, be he didn't listen.

He ran to his room and slammed the doors down…

'O, fuck no…!'

**& & &**

**A/N:Hm? What cha think Kags did?**


	5. End this shit & prove it!

**S.O.S**

**Chapter 5: End this shit & prove it!**

**PS: Thank you all my reviewers I love every and each one of you very much! YA take care now yall! LataPs: You'll have to excuse me, cause my head hurts so this chappy is gonna be a little shorter. Sorry!**

**PS: IT IS TRUE! THIS STORY CONTAINS FACTS FROM MY REAL LIFE! I WARN YOU! A LOT OF COURSING IS IN IT SO READ ON YOUR OWN RISK!**

**& & &**

**Previously: He ran to his room and slammed the doors down…**

**'O, fuck no…!'**

**& & &**

'Ever wondered what's the purpose of life?' Kagome calmly questioned Inuyasha, who stood in place.

She was standing on a windowsill at the open window. The wind played with her hair as she kept looking outside at this damn fucking world we live in.

Leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, she was barefoot.  
Around both wrists she had wrapped white bandage's, that were covered in blood.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and narrowed his eyes, looking at her hands.  
Kagome continued talking.

'I mean, what's the point?' she asked.

'Kagome…' he said softly.

'You're born, you're happy, you go to university, you have some friends, you smoke crack, drink a little, have some sex, get a job, get married, raise kids, watch them as they grow up, as they leave home, next thing you know you have grandchildren, you grow old and then you DIE!'

'Kagome' he tried again as he realized where this thing was getting to.

'Why live then?'

'Kagome, get down from there.' He ordered and stepped forward.

'What's the meaning of life, if in the end you die? Why keep living? You work so hard , so you would have everything you want & need, if in the end you pass away?' she said sarcastically and turned to look at him.

'Kagome, get down from there now!'

'Why bother your self, when you can end it quickly!' she said annoyed.

'Get down!' he stood only a few steps away from the window.

'Let me tell you something Inuyasha…' he waited for her to speak.

'There is no purpose in life. There never was and there never will be!' she spat and took a little step backwards.

'You're wrong.' He said calmly but his eyes gave it all away. He was worried, very worried.

'O yeah? How can I be wrong? Tell me!' she yelled at him.

'You follow your dreams and be happy. You live like you want to. Have friends that care about you and are always there to support you. You can't just go around and screw up your life, Kagome! Yeah, sure it's tough sometimes, but if you work hard you can do anything you desire. So one day your kids can look up to you and know that you'll always be there for them. Time flies bye and things change. But there's still no reason for you to not be happy and you should enjoy your self, despite the hard times that bring you down. You should live everyday like it would be your last, cause you never know when it'll end. (how in the hell did I get up with this shit?)

'O yeah, nice speech. Maybe you should ad something in…YOU DIE! Everything goes to hell! Everything you worked so hard for, slips away! You don't know what'll happen next!'

'Kagome…'

'Forget it!' she turned her head away, her heart filled with pain & hatred.

He eyed her for a few minutes before he spoke… 'What did you do to your self?' he glared at her but she didn't say a word, she just ignored him.

'Kagome…answer me. What did you do, while I was gone!' a growl escaping his lips.

'Damn it! Answer me!' he grabbed her arm and she looked at him, with fire.

'You want me to answer!' she asked as he waited.

'Ok! I'll answer…I tried to KILL MY SELF! There! Happy now?' she spat back and tried to pull from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

'What the hell did you do!' he yelled at her and narrowed his eyes.

'…I…I tried to cut my veins…' she said weakly. All thoe she didn't cute them, the wounds were still very deep and she was still losing blood.

'Why the hell did you wanna do that?' he asked and pulled her down from the windowsill, afraid that she would try to do something even more stupid.

'Because I just can't take it anymore Inuyasha, that's way!' she jerked her hand away from him.

'Killing your self isn't the answer!' he said angry.

'Why not! It's the only way to stop the pain!'

'And what about your friends and family! You think that they wouldn't care if you died!'

'Like I care how they would feel…' she looked away.

'Yeah right, what about your dreams Kagome? You'd throw all that away to!'

'I don't care about that! I never did!'

'You never did?' he repeated her answer.

'…No! '

'Your telling me that you never cared about your dreams, about music, about singing?… Honestly, how stupid do you think I am!' he snapped back.

'I'm not lying!'

He only shook his head, before picking her up and carrying her out.

'What the fuck do you think your doing?' she tried to get down from him but he only growled back.

'Well see who's not lying…'

**& & &**

Inuyasha walked to Ayames basement and kicked the doors open with his foot.

All this time Kagome stayed quiet and decided to keep her eyes away from him.

As the doors flew open, the 6 people looked their way.  
All of them were sitting and eating chips.

'Kagome! What happened?' Sango ran to her followed by Rin & Ayame.

'Are you ok!' Rin asked immediately.

'Who did this to you!' Ayame cut in, before Kagome could speak a word.

Inuyasha walked past them and let Kagome down.

'Now you get your ass up there and prove to me that what you said is true!' he spat.

'Are you threatening me?' she yelled and stood on her toes to be equal to his size.

'Does it matter?' he yelled back.

'Yes it does!'

'Just get up there an prove that you don't give a shit about your dreams!'

'Why should I?' she pressed her nose against his and growled in his face.

'Fuck it! Just get up there and prove that you didn't lie!'

'And what if I don't?' she asked.

'Then I'll make you! Damn it!' he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

'What do you want from me! To dance!' she tried to get away, but he pulled her closer, her body now pressed against his chest.

'Sing! Is that so hard?' he looked at her his eyes cold and his breathing quick.

'You wan't me to sing? Fine! I'll sing!' she pushed him away and jumped on the stage, grabbed her guitar and turned to face him.

Sango and the other girls wanted to bug in and get their instruments, but their boyfriends hold them back and just shook their head 'no'. The girls could only watch.

Shit…how can I play if my wrists hurt! Why does he have to be such a…a…a…Damn it! I hate you Inuyasha!´´ Kagome thought not moving her eyes away from his icy stare.

Fuck, Kagome! Why don't you just tell me who did this to you! Then we woldnt be in this shit right now!´´ he crossed his arms and glared at her.

'Well!' he asked the girl before him. He sensed her fear and anger. She was just standing there, still.

She took a deep breath and despite her wounded wrists, began playing the song, as she sang. Inuyasha listened carefully, his ears blocked out every sound, except Kagome's voice. Her song was full of emotion that she couldn't get out of her soul. No meter what she sang, or why, he still thought it was beautiful. She was beautiful, her voice was beautiful.

(L.P.- In The End- On a wish of one of my reviewers! I think you know what's coming up next…Luv ya all 0)

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Kagome finished, her fingers slightly trembling. She looked up at him as their eyes met. Holding back a gasp.

His face told her everything. He knew she lied to him. The question was , what was he gonna do, now that he knew!

She bit her lip and felt a warm liquid running down her fingers. She looked down and saw that the blood went thro her bandages and was drooping to the floor.

Looking back in his eyes, she found him walking over to her, his eyes worried and confused, like the others.

'Kagome?' he asked slowly. 'Are you ok?'

She wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her face became pale, her mind started swirling around and her knees gave in.

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

**& & &**

**A/N: Love ya all and be sure to read more tomorrow! Next chapter is already waiting!bye bye**


	6. Betrayed,standing on edge,Kill your self

**S.O.S**

**Chapter 6: Betrayed…standing on the edge…KILL YOUR SELF!  
**

**YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER! 0(**

**& & &**

Kagome moved her head slowly. She felt she was in a warm bed that smelled like candy. She had no idea how she got there. All she could remember was that she saw blood running down her hands and the next thing you know, she fainted.

'Whe- where am I?' she slowly opened her eyes.

Like most people who faint, when they wake up they usually glance right in the friendly eyes of their friends and family. But not in this case.

Kagome found her self staring in 6 pairs of angry and worried eyes.  
Sango was sitting in front of her, her head resting in her palm and watching her angrily. The others were standing around the bed.

Kagome stayed silent. After a few seconds, this was starting to get annoying! Nobody said a word. Kagome just couldn't take it anymore.

'What the hell are you staring at!' she snapped back at them and sat up. Then is when she realized she was in Ayames room.

'She's ok.' Rin sighed and sat down at the end of the bed.  
The others let out a big breath, that they didn't even know that they held in.

'What were you thinking?' Sango slammed her hand on the covers.

'What are you talking about!' Kagome raised her brow.

'Don't play this stupid games with me Kags!' Sango snapped.

'No seriously, what are you talking about!' Kagome calmly said.

'HOW COULD YOU TRY KILLING YOUR SELF?' Sango yelled.

Kagomes eyes widened. How the hell did Sango ever find out? Who could have told her? But if Sango knew, that meant that everybody knew. But how! The only person who she told, was…Hold on! She scanned the room and found him sitting on a desk chair.

Arms crossed and looking right back at her, with his honey-gold eyes.  
It struck Kagome, like a lightning that smacks in a tree. He did it. He betrayed her. How could he? Why!

She found a fire starting to burn in her soul. It started to crack apart her heart, creating a wound that could never be healed.  
She bit back tears that started to sting her eyes. She would not let her self brake again.

'…How could you?…' She whispered, so only he could hear her. She watched his ears twitching, as he took in her question. His eyes turning in to ice at her words.

' How could you?´ is a question that I should ask you Kagome.' He repeated her words with a glare.

Everybody turned towards him as the room grew silent. Even Sango who was totally pissed off, decided to shut up. They waited patiently for Kagome to say something, but all she did was narrow her stare.

'Well? I find it's not that hard to answer, now is it?' he said sarcastically. But she did nothing. Her eyes pierced right thro his skin. She was lost in her own world, that she didn't even notice him get up and walk over to her side.

He grabbed her arm and her hand immediately made contact with his cheek. His head turned to the side as she slapped him, but he quickly looked back at her.

The others went out side and carefully closed the door to give the couple some privacy.

**& & &**

'Oh boy.' Ayame sighed and shook her head.

They followed her to the living-room and sat down.

Sessy sat on the sofa, with Rin in his lap. Ayame & Sango plopped down on the couch, with Koga and Miroku sitting on the floor, landing with their backs against it.

'Why would Kagome wanna do that?' Rin asked looking towards Sango, who seemed to be in deep thought.

Why didn't Kagome tell me! I'm her best friend! Why didn't she? I just don't get it…´´ Sango pondered that thought.

'Sango…' Miroku called, but she didn't hear him.

'Sango?' Koga waved his hand before her face.

'Sango.' Ayam tried, but it didn't work.

'SANGO!' Rin yelled and got off Sessys lap. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't like that. He tried to pull her back but she slapped his hands away and growled ,then stomped to stand in front of her friend.

'Sango! Snap out of it!' Rin slapped her lightly on the cheek.

'What! I'm not deaf you know!' She spat and stood up.

'What did Inuyasha tell you!' Rin asked angry.

'What do you think ? Didn't you hear enough back there!' she yelled at her.

'All I heard was, that one of my most closest friends tried to kill her self. But you seem to know more!'

'So what! Got a problem with it!' Sango screamed at her. It was hard enough that Kagome didn't tell her, but to deal with Rin…She just didn't wanna talk about or even think about that shit!

'Yes I do! She's my friend to! And I wanna help her anyway I can!' Rin screamed back.

'Why! Do you really think she'll tell you anything, if she didn't even tell me!' Sango put her hand on her chest as her eyes started sparkling.

'I'm her best friend! Don't you think I have the right to find out first!' she asked sad and angry.

'You can be her best friend, but I'm her friend to and I have as many right to find out just as you do! I care for her and I'm not gonna let her do some crazy shit that can cost her, her life!' Rin yelled and pointed at the stairs, that led upstairs to Ayames room, where Kagome was.

'You think I will!' Sango yelled back.

'I don't know what you'll do, but I got to help her.'

'You think I won't? I'll do anything for Kagome! I've known her since we were kids! I know more then you could ever imagine!'  
Sango snapped.

'Girls please, calm down! Lets do this the eas-'

'STAY OUT OF THIS!' they both yelled at poor Miroku, who only tried to help. At this point he realized he made a big mistake, so he decided to just stay quiet.

'So you know more, h! Well then tell me damn it! Who the hell is doing this to her? Who the hell is that fucking stupid to cause bruises on her chest and push her to the end, where the only answer is death?'

'Why should I tell you? Don't you think Kagome will feel even more betrayed after she finds out that I told you! Her heart is probably cracking apart at the thought that Inuyasha told me! I could never do that to Kagome!'

'And here you say that you wanna help her!' Rin screamed and slapped her hard. Sango didn't wait…

'How the hell can I help her if she won't tell me!' Sango screamed as the tears dropped from her eyes, sparkling like diamonds.  
She fell to her knees. She hugged her self and cried. She just couldn't bare to think Kagome was in pain and she couldn't help her.

'Sango…I…I…I never…I…' Rin tried to speak, but the words just didn't come out. She stood in place, looking at her hands as her eyes started to water up as well.

'Rin?' Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off immediately.

'…What have I done…?' she whispered and fell to the floor, tears just falling and staring at Ayames red wool carpet.

'Sango…I…' Rin tried. All she got from her friend was a glare.

'You know what…I don't wanna hear it.' She said and stood up.

'Sango, where are you going!' Miroku asked at the upset off his girlfriend.

'Does it matter!' She asked, still crying and ran down the stairs in to the basement.

'Sango! Come back!' Miroku tried to go after her but Ayame stopped him.

'She needs some time to her self' Miroku turned around, his head low and nodded. Now he knew how Inuyasha felt. And it wasn't pleasant at all, yet all amusing.

He sat down and buried his face in his hands. Koga tried to cheer him up, but no use.

'Don't worry man, it'll get better. It's just hard for her. Kagome's her best friend and she just can't stand to see her suffer like that.' Koga said and sighed. It was hard for him to. They were friends since high school and it was just well…it ripped your heart out to see such fucking stuff happening to your friends.

'Yeah, I just…you know' Miroku glanced at him.

'Yeah, I know' Koga sadly replayed and looked at Rin.

Sesshoumaru was holding her against him as she cried. She was braking down to. She cried in his arms and he held her tight.  
This effected Sesshy as well. If there was anything in the world he couldn't stand, was the thing that his loved one was hurting.

Ayame captured eyes with Koga. She was sad to. Koga held out his arm, gesturing her to come to him. She did and he hugged her. She hold on to his shirt with her hands and buried her face in his chest as he stuck his nose in her hair, taking in her smell.

**& & &**

Sango was in the basement, sitting in sk8er stile on the stage her hands on her legs.

'Why doesn't Kagome just tell me!' Sango asked and shook her head.

Her eyes were completely dried out and puffy.  
She dug in her shirt and pulled out a silver chain that had one piece of broken heart on it.

Sango remembered back the time she got it. She bought it for Kagomes birthday when they were kids and it was a full heart back then, but Kagome broke it in half and gave one piece to Sango as a symbol of their friendship that will last forever.

Angry and hurt, she pulled on the necklace so it broke. She stood up and smashed it in to the ground. Grabbing her guitar she angrily played her self a song and sang.

(L.P.- Easier to Run- I luv this song, don't know why, I just do!)

It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something NUMB!  
It's so much easier to go,  
Than face all this pain here all alone!

Something has been taken from deep inside of me.  
The secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see.  
Wounds so deep they never show ,they never go away.  
Like moving pictures in my head ,for years and years they've played...

If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would.  
If I could change, I would take back the pain, I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I would take all my shame to the grave!

Chorus  
It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb!  
It's so much easier to go,  
Than face all this pain here all alone!

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past...  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have.  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back.  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past.

If I could change ,I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would.  
If I could change I would take back the pain, I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I would take all my shame to the grave!

Just washing it aside!  
All of the helplessness inside!  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced,  
It's so much simpler than change!

Chorus  
It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb!  
It's so much easier to go,  
Than face all this pain here all alone!

It's easier to run!  
If I could change ,I would take back the pain, I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made!  
It's easier to go!  
If I could change ,I would ,take back the pain, I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would.  
I would take all my shame to the grave!

Sango threw her guitar away and jumped off the stage. She paced back and forth angrily. She was hurting so much inside that she just felt…wrong!

She walked over to some stuff, Ayames dad had down there. She searched around, trying to find something, not really knowing what.  
Finally she found something she didn't expect to find here.

Her hands shook as she slowly brought the black thing to her face, here eyes widened.

'Is this what Kagome meant?…That the answer is kill your self!' Sango shivered and pressed the object to her head.

She breathed deeply and swallowed hard. Slowly opening her eyes.

'Why not !'

**& & &**

The others were still where we last saw them.  
Rin calmed down by now and was just making sniffling sounds, while Sesshy rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Miroku was boringly skipping the channels on Tv.  
Koga was lost in his thoughts and Ayame was in the kitchen preparing coffee, when a loud BOM sound was heard.

Rin shrieked, Sessys head shot up.  
Miroku dropped the remote and Koga froze in place.

They heard a crashing sound. Ayame came running from the kitchen, covered in brown liquid. Obviously she dropped the coffee pot.

'What the hell happened?' She yelled.

'I don't know.' Koga shrugged his shoulders.

'It came from the basement.' Rin said, rubbing her nose and holding back a sob.

They stared at each other for a few sec, till they realized what Rin said.

Sessy immediately stood up as did Koga. Ayame backed to the wall, shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hands.

'Oh my god…' Rins eyes widened and she started shaking her head 'no'.

'Tell me, that it's not what I think it is' Mirokus face went pale and he looked at Sessy.

He was serious, very serious. Shaking his head slowly 'yes' he said the thing that made Mirokus and the others heart, crash down…

'Sango…'

**& & &**

**A/N: Yes well amm...I'm outa here...lata**


	7. You and Me Let the battle begin!

**Note: Hope ya like this chappy, cause I just spend my whole day from 10:38am to 11:57pm behind the computer writing it! And I'm not joking! So I really hope you like it!**

**S.O.S**

**Chapter 7: You & Me! Let The Battle BEGIN!  
& & &**

Previously with Inu and Kags: He grabbed her arm and her hand immediately made contact with his cheek. His head turned to the side as she slapped him, but he quickly looked back at her.The others went out side and carefully closed the door to give the couple some privacy.

**& & &**

'How could you?' Kagome yelled at him. She tried to jerk her arm away from him, but he just didn't wanna let go.

'I did what I thought was right, Kagome!' Inuyasha snapped back. His cheek had a red hand print and it burned him. Not because it would hurt, but because Kagome caused it, with anger and rage against him.

'You thought it was right to tell everybody! Especially Sango?' she gritted her teeth.

'She's your best friend Kagome! you should have told her!'

'What I do and who I tell is my own business!'

'Hell it is! Is as much as my business as it is yours!' he growled.

'Why? Just because you care for me, doesn't mean that you have the right to interfere in my life!' she finally managed to free from his grasp.

'Who the fuck ever said I'm trying to interfere ? I'm just trying to help you, damn it!' he grabbed her hand again, his eyes angry.

'Well your not helping me!' she yelled and pushed him away again, but no use. His claws dug in her arm, refusing to let go.

'How the fuck am I suppose to help you, if you fucking lie to me and don't tell me anything?' he yelled back.

'Why should I tell you? Why do you keep bugging me?' Kagome got out off bed and smacked his hand away. Her wrists were wrapped with new bandages and she rubbed them with her fingers, before glaring back at him.

'What a fucking stupid question is that!' he said sarcastically and glanced at what she was doing.

'You tell me?' In a flash his hand grabbed her wounded wrist and brought it to her face.

'This is way! You tried to kill your self! And here you ask stupid questions, that I should ask you!' his grip tightened , earning a wince of pain from the girl.

'Inuyasha! Your hurting me!' She tried to pull away.

'I'm hurting you? You're the one who's hurting me! Why the hell don't you just tell me? Is it that hard?' he snapped and let go. Kagome stumbled back and held her hand to her chest. It really hurt her, but it hurt even more to see Inuyasha acting like this.

'Just drop it…' Kagome whispered.

'O hell no, I wont! Forget it! Were getting thro this shit, right here, right now!' he took a step towards her and she backed away.

Her back and palms against the wall. She was glaring and cursing at him in her eyes in a pretty much same way as he did.

'What makes you think, I'll talk!' She growled. A-A! Bad move!

'Oh you'll talk all right! YOU'LL FUCKING TALK!' He yelled and crashed his fist in to the wall, leaving a hole in it. Ayame is definitely not going to like this. Kagome froze in place. Inuyasha never acted this way. His breathing was quick and she became scared.

Inuyasha noticed this and sniffed the air. He became even more angry. He grabbed on to Kagomes shoulders and pressed her even more to the wall, if that was even possible. She was shaking slightly and a growl started to come from the back of his throat.

'What the fuck are you scared off?' he gritted his teeth and pierced right thro her soul, with his eyes.

'Y…y…y…' she tried but she couldn't say nothing. She couldn't even if she tried to.

'WHAT? SPILL IT OUT ALREADY AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN BITCH!'

Kagomes eyes turned angry, she glared daggers at him. How could he even ask such a stupid question! Moron!

'TALK TO ME DAMN IT!' he warned her.

'YOU INUYASHA! YOU!' she screamed and he stared back shocked, but he became angry soon enough, again.

'ME? WHAT I DO TO YOU!'

'YOUR SCARING ME INUYASHA!'

'I'M SCARING YOU!'

She didn't answer…'LET ME GO!'

'NO!'

'LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!' she moved her head forward and narrowed her stare.

'YOU WILL & YOU'LL TELL ME WHO'S DOING THIS TO YOU!'

'NO!' she broke free and tackled him to the floor. Sitting on top of him, her hands on each side of him. 'I'll handle this shit on my own! Got it?' she pressed her forehead against his and growling quietly.

'Oh no you won't!' he turned her on her back and was now the one sitting on top of her. Holding her hands down with his own. 'The only thing you'll do is kill your self!' he snapped.

'So what? If that's the only way, then I will!' she said.

'Killing your self isn't the answer Kagome!'

'What do you know? You've never been in a position like this!'

'O yeah! You think it does nothing to me to see you like this?' she stayed quiet, her eyes told him everything.

'Kagome…I can't stand seeing you like this.' He said back slowly.

'I don't care…'

'Kagome…imagine how you would feel if you knew that I was trying to kill my self?'

'You wouldn't…you'll never be in the position I'm in…' she whispered back.

'Sure…what you think I'll do if you kill your self…?' she thought for a minute…

'Be happy?…' she asked sarcastically.

'…My ass…' she refused to lock eyes with him so she turned her head to the side.

'You don't think that…do you?' he asked worried, realizing what was going on. So was she doing this stuff cause she doubted his feeling towards her! Was this the reason! Was she hurting her self because of him?

'Kagome…'

'Well what do you think?' she snapped.

'Your not doing this cause of me, are you!'

'Your stupid or something!'

'This isn't a joke Kagome…' he glared.

'Who's joking?'

'Kagome' he warned.

'I can't take it anymore Inuyasha, I've been thro to much shit in my life that I just can't take it…I just can't…' she said quietly.

'Why don't you just tell me then? Why don't you let me help you?' he moved his head closer to hers.

'I…I…can't…I…' he cut her off.

'Why not?…'

'Yasha look, I-' she stopped and looked at him. How could she refuse not telling him… To make it worse a song started playing on Ayames Digital pinkish radio…They listened to the song…it was their song that they recorded together for their new CD. Maybe it could make thing's easier to understand…or not?

**(L.P.- From The Inside- All right! Luv this stuff! I Luv ya all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! )**

**Kags: I don't know who to trust, your surprise.  
Inu: (Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Kags: Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies...  
Inu: (Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**

**Chorus  
Kags: Take everything from the inside and throw it all away.  
Cuz I swear, for the last time, I won't trust myself with you!**

**Kags: Tension is building inside, steadily.  
Yash:(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Kags: Happy thoughts forcing their way, out of me.  
Yash:(Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**

**Chorus  
Kags: Take everything from the inside and throw it all away.  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you!**

**I won't waste myself on You!  
You!  
You!  
Waste myself on you!  
You!  
You!**

**I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away.  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you!**

**Both: Everything from the inside and just throw it all away.  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you!  
You!  
You!**

'It's hard…when I was a kid I went thro this shit on my own and blocked everybody out…the only one who knew was Sango…all thoe she was always there for me she could never feel what I felt…And now you ask me to tell you…how can I trust my self with you if I've been alone all this time…' she whispered with pain as the song ended.

'Kagome…I would never hurt you…you know that, don't you?' he asked getting off her and sitting on the floor as he watched her get up.

'Yeah…I know…' she walked over to Ayames desk and sat down on the chair.

'Well…?'

'Inuyasha…I can't.' she shook her head and looked away.

'…fine…you know what…forget it…I'm not gonna argue with you anymore…it's useless…'

'No, Inuyasha you don't get it, I-'

'What's not to get! This is hard and I'm not gonna take it anymore Kagome.' He said and stood up.

'Well if I'm such a burden to you, then maybe we should end it right here!' she snapped back.

'W-what!' Inuyashas eyes grew bigger in shock.

'Let's just brake up.' Kagome said and looked at him, sad.

'Your serious?' he asked slowly.

'…Yes…' she whispered

It took everything in Kagome to say that word. Her heart was screaming to her, that she was making the biggest mistake in her life. But it was for the best. Inuyasha wouldn't be hurt because of her and she would have another reason to kill her self. So everybody wins! What the fuck is this?

'Kagome…'

'I'm sorry Inuyasha…' she said and turned around. She stared at the piece of blank paper and a pen on Ayames desk.

Her eyes watered up. She picked the pencil and wrote down her thoughts that formed in to a song. Inuyasha came behind her, silent and read what she was writing.

**(I luv this pem! One of my reviewers wrote it on the other site! It's awesome and one of the best I ever read! Heck is the best I ever read! Cause I don't read that much poetry! But this…this, this is just AWESOME! I LUV IT!ALSO CAUSE IT DESCRIBES ME, HOW I FEEL…BUT ANYWAY IT'S THE MOST COOLEST SONG EVER! Just remember that I didn't wrote this and that's because I don't wanna take the credit for it! I'm not that kinda person! Thank you! )**

**Drip, drip, drip, drip/ The sound of blood upon my wrist/  
Dying my palm scarlet red/ All my pride is torn to shreds/  
The blade I use is long and slick/  
As my tongue begins to lick/ Away the blood upon the blade/  
The warmth of the liquid I can taste/ A cracked grin comes upon my lips/  
A crazy laugh along with it/ I lay the blade upon my wrist and flinch at the bite of the steel/ The blood flows freely out of the cut and that is how it feels/  
To be mentally and emotionally broken down/ When the only thing you hear is the sound/ Of drip, drip, drip, drip/ The sound of blood upon your wrist.**

The paper became filled with little puddles, caused from Kagomes tears.  
She cried and felt a hand and a little squeeze on her shoulder.  
She didn't need to turn to know he was there.

'I understand…' he said sadly.

'No Inuyasha, is not that I don't love you… I just want some space…' she sighed and sniffed as he turned the chair around.

'That doesn't mean we have to brake up…' he held her face in his hands and brushed her teary face.

'Yeah, but if I'm hurt then your hurt and…'

'I can take it…'

'Yeah but…'

'Kagome, I would be more hurt if I knew that we broke up and you had to go thro this shit alone.' His eyes pleading her to understand him.

'I don't know what will happen Inuyasha…I'm just not ready to tell you yet…I don't even know if I'll ever be…' she closed her eyes as the lest tear feel and he caught it with his finger.

'Yeah I know…but I wont stop…you'll tell me someday and it better be soon…and if it gets worse, you better tell me and don't you dare lie to me again…you hear me!' he sad seriously.

'Uhh…are you threatening me again!' she snarled and smiled evilly.

'What do you think?…' he smirked and she raised her brow in a knowing way.

'Is that even a rhetorical question?' she asked.

'What do you think?'

'I don't think nothing' she said simply.

'Just tell me if something goes wrong and if you have the urge to hurt your self call me immediately, ok!' he said back dead serious.

'Uhh…but-'

'No buts Kagome! This isn't just some stupid game.'

'I know…'

'Why can't you just tell me who did this to you?'

'It was an accident…'

'See, here you go again…'

'What?'

'Kagome, you can't lie to me, you know that damn well!'

'I'm not Inuyasha…' she said hopping he'd just forget about it. He eyed her for a min.

'Maybe…but someone's still hurting you…and I'll find out somehow…'

'You never give up, do you?' she smiled at the thought that she was actually happy after all this time despite her fucking father-bastard! At least one problem was over.

'What are you smiling at? This isn't funny!' he said angry.

'Who ever said it was!' she shook her head and he only sighed.

'Inuyasha…'

'What?'

'Ummm…c-can I ask you s-something?' she said slowly.

'Yeah'

'W-w-well…once you told me…t-that you'll a-always be her for me…a-and I just…well…' she bit her lip waiting for his answer.

He smiled sweetly. 'Yeah, I'll always be there for you, no matter what'

No…why did he say that…I…how can I tell him I'll have to go away soon…no this isn't happening…´´ tears formed in her eyes and he noticed that as panic washed over him, like he would say something wrong.

'No, no, no…Kagome please don't cry…I didn't mean it…I mean I didn't…fuck!'

'No…I'm happy, not sad' she 'lied' and brushed her face, then give him a big smile.  
In a way she was happy, but she was more sad when she thought what was gonna happen in few months.

'Good…' were his words and his lip crashed with hers.

She gladly kissed him back, but it didn't last long. Something weird happened that even Kagome couldn't explain.

A loud sound was heard. Kagome immediately grabbed on to his neck and held to him so tight, like she would lose him forever. Her eyes watered, all thoe she didn't know why and a part of her heart fell away.

'K-Kagome?' he was shocked. She was shaking like a person who would wear a swim suit in the middle of the winter. She grabbed on to his shirt even tighter.  
He turned his head jut an inch as he felt her tears running down his neck and in his shirt.  
They were worm and just didn't fell right.

'Please don't let go…' she begged.

'A-are you ok?' he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Sango…something happened to Sango…' she cried.

'Kagome? What are you talk-' he didn't even finish. She pulled away and ran out of the room, screaming Sango's name.

'What the fuck!…Kagome! Get back here! Kagome!' he ran after her.

**& & &**

Kagome speed down stairs and in to the living room.

All the heads turned to her.

She pushed them away and ran in to the basement.

'No Kagome! Wait!' Koga tried to stop her but no use.

She opened the door and stood in shock.

'Sango! Sango!' She yelled and ran to her friend.

'Where's Kagome!' Inuyasha asked worried.

He glanced at Rin who was breathing heavily and saying to her self 'no'. Ayame who was covering her mouth with her hands and tears falling down her face.  
Sesshoumaru dead serious, his eyes a little red and Miroku pale white.

'What happened?' Yash asked afraid of the answer.

Soon a scream was heard from the basement… 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and a tear fell down. He mentally collapsed on the couch.

'What the hell…?' Inu whispered.

Koga held Ayame tight, cause her knees gave in and she almost fell on the floor.

'No…no…no…' Rin repeated and slowly stood up. She started to shiver and her hands started pulsing.

'Rin?' Yash asked worried.

She was biting on her lip and turned towards him. 'I can't take it anymore!' She yelled and ran in to the kitchen. Opening the wooden drawer, she pulled out a knife and cut in her wrist deeply.

'What are you doing!' Sesshy yelled and slapped the object out of her hand.

He grabbed a near dishcloth and wrapped it tightly around her wrist.

'Not you to!' he said and held her face in his hands.

She grabbed on to him and cried.

'Please tell me, Sango's ok? Please!' she sobbed.

He wanted to, but he couldn't. He didn't know. Was Sango still alive or did she…die!  
All he knew was he couldn't do anything. All that was left now, was only one thing. Go and see for your self.

**& & &**

**A/N: Well that's about it for now…ammm…I'll just go for now and dissapear…BUM…I'm gone…bye bye...and one more thing one of u guys wrote this story is funny? Excuse me, I'll take anything but not funny...it's hard to laugh when you think and know that this shit is happening to one of the ppl more corectly one of my best pals not to mention to me as well so i don't see nothing funny in this...but ok...I'll let it slip...well hope ya liked it...later**


	8. Welcome to my life people!

**S.O.S**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to my life people!**

**PS:Oh yeah, before I forget! I know it's not much butthis chappy is dedicated to all the people who reviewed and who still keep reviewing! wink & gives big hug**

**& & &**

**Previously: She opened the door and stood in shock.**

**& & &**

'Sango! Sango!' She yelled and ran to her friend.

Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. She ran down stairs so fast that she almost tripped. Her best friend, standing still, her hands dropped to her sides and she was holding a gun…A FUCKING GUN!

Her head was bleeding, still not that much, but Kagome didn't care.  
She ran to her and hugged her from behind, burying her face in her bloody t-shirt. The blood ran strait from Sangos head and on her cloths.  
But Kagome didn't care about that stuff, all that mattered was that Sango was alive!

'Sango…' Kagome whispered and hugged her even more. She didn't respond. Sango was completely shocked. She started shaking and soon enough the gun dropped from her hand and crashed in to a little puddle of blood on the floor.

'Sango… I'm so sorry…' Kagome said but her friend did nothing.  
She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she did was take in the words of her best friend. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

'Please forgive me….please…' Kagome begged.

There was a long silence.

'Sango?' Kagome asked and pulled away from the hug she was giving her. She stared at Sangos back, her face red from blood. 'Sango, can you hear me?' Kagome asked slowly, waiting for her answer.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Sango didn't replay. Kagome became worried and took a step back. She brought her hand to her chest and her heartbeat quickened.

A part of her soul was dying away. What was wrong! She said she was sorry. She begged for forgiveness. Why didn't Sango just say something! What the hell was going on!

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. Was it really over! Was Sango really gone! No! She was alive, she knew she was. But why that odd feeling! Where the hell did it come from!

It was like a warning, for danger. A warning for something bad.  
Kagome didn't even have time to react. Sango dropped to the floor…dead!

She stayed quiet for a second…'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Kagome screamed and ran to her friend. She literally collapsed to the ground and reached for her .

She grabbed her limp cold body and held her tight against her chest,  
ignoring the warm blood & the cold cement ground.  
She held on to her, never wanting to let go…NEVER!

'Sango…Sango please…please say something…please…' Kagome cried as her tears feel on her pale face. Nothing happened.

'You can't leave me…you just can't…you can't…please Sango…please…you just can't…' Kagome cried and held on to her even tighter. Sango just couldn't leave her, she just couldn't.

'I'm so sorry Sango…I'm so…I'm sorry…please…you can't go…you just can't…you…please…please…' Kagome begged with teary eyes and looked at her friend. She looked so peaceful. Like every single pain, worry would be gone…gone forever.

Like her soul would finally be free…free from this cruel world we live in.  
She maybe gone, but she looked happy. Happy like never before. She was free like an angel, a free spirit like the sun rays who make you warm, like the wind who takes you everywhere you desire and rain who makes you cry for all the times you have to be strong, but inside your completely crashing down. No more worries, no more doubts, no more broken promises, no more pain, no more tears…Maybe it was for the best?…

Maybe Sango was in a better place now, but Kagome refused to let go.  
She brushed her tears from Sangos face and stared at her, pleading her to open her eyes, to look at her happy and strong, like she always was.

'Sango please open your eyes…please…please Sango…please…' As much as Kagome tried, she couldn't stand it. If her dad caused all this pain to her, look at what she did to Sango!

It was her fault! Her fault! If she wouldn't try and kill her self, this fucking thing would never happen! It was always her fault. She came angry and upset, she was the one who let al this anger out on her friends and Sango stood against it all this time.

Maybe Kagome was the one hurting the most, but Sango was hurting even more. She stood up for Kagome and supported her all the way. She was there for here when this shit started happening, she was the one who never cried, the one who never shed tears, there fore she was the one who was strong.

She would never brake down, because she knew if she would, then there would never be any hope left, yet she was now the one…dead!

Kagome understood now. She understood everything…this is how Inuyasha felt when he saw here like this. When he saw her hurt, when he saw her angry & sad…when he saw here trying to kill here self, cause there was no other way out.

He tried to stop her, he tried to help her, he tried to do everything to keep her from falling thro the edge. She never realized before, but now everything was clear to her. This is what he meant, when he said that he just couldn't take it anymore and when she tried to brake up with him, but he wouldn't wanna let go of her.

Why?… WHY! I'll tell you why…because he LOVED HER! Because he CARED what happened to her…he couldn't just stand around and watch her destroy her own LIFE! That's FUCKING WHY! But she didn't accept his help. Not that she didn't…she couldn't…if she did, she would pull him with here…but she loved him to much and just couldn't do that to him, so she rather handle it on her own…but yet he was still there…

The same thing was with Sango… Sango tried to help her, asked her what was wrong…but Kagome always pushed her away… She didn't think about Sangos feelings all she did was think about her self ! She didn't care what others thought, all she knew was that she was the one hurting…never did it occure to her that she might, just might be affecting others around her as well.

Maybe she really was just some ungrateful brat, who never appreciated the things around here! The little things, but still the tings that were valuable the most…and that/those little things were her friends.

Friends…? Huh…Nothing special…friends are just like family…  
You have them, they're annoying, you fight with them, have a great time, you go thro bad, hard, even horrible and good stuff together and shit like that. But they're still just friends… until you lose one of them…then is when you realize what they mean to you…how VALUABLE they really are. And then is when you discover what is the real treasure of life.

You can have money and spend it all, but you can make more. You can buy a car and crash it, but it can easily be replaced with a new one.  
You can have flowers and they die in the sun, but you can easily go to the store and buy them again. You can brake a window…you can brake a leg…but it always heals back. But if you lose a friend…you can never replace it with something else…no matter how you try…they'll always be in your heart…always reminding you, of what you had but never appreciated it…and then is when a part of you dies away…a part that never heals…never…

'This is all my fault…my…it's my fault!' Kagome buried her face in Sangos chest and cried. She cried for her stupidity, for the things that here friends had to go thro because of her.

'Nooooooo!' She screamed with pain and held on to her friend.  
Feeling guilty for what she did.

'Sango please….'  
Kagome sat up and pulled her friend close to her heart. She remembered the past, the things they went thro together. Moments sad, moments happy, still moments that never go away.

'Do you remember the time we tried to fly to the moon?' Kagome asked, her eyes now puffy and red. She was cheerful, not in a good way…she was cheerful in a evil, wicked way, like she would be planing something stupid…something bad…something horribly rong!

'We tried to go there cause we imagined it was made of cheese…remember ?' she asked the girl in her arms.

'We loved it…' A single tear fell on Sangos face at the word we.

'Remember when mom used to tell us that the moon had many holes in it just like cheese…but now you have a fucking hole in your head…' Kagome said to her self like she would start to turn crazy and lose her mind.

'Look what I've done to you…' she whispered and brushed her trembling fingers thro her sticky, bloody hair.

'…why did you do it Sango?…why…why did you have to become me…?' she asked, her body shaking now…her lips started trembling…

She looked around. Her eyes stopped on the gun lying in a puddle of red liquid that Kagome was very familiar with.  
She moved a little and stretched her hand.

She slammed with her hand on the black object, causing blood to splash in different directions. Grabbing it, she slowly dragged it to her side, her eyes glowed as she turned it around in her hand.

'…is it that easy Sango?…' she asked running her finger against the trigger.

'Is it really that easy? You just push this thingy and bye, bye goes your fucking life?…' Kagome asked herself and licked her top lip.

She hesitated for a minute. Inuyashas words came back to her. Would he really do that? Would his life really completely crash down if she killed her self…

'Do I care?' she asked her self staring in to the distance. She tried to find the answer, but it was not there. Did she really mean that much to him! Did he really cared that much! Would he really be willing to give his life for her! Would he really be there for her when she'll need him! Or where that all just lies! Lies that are gonna turn in to stupid broken promises yet again.

'No Kagome! Inuyasha's not like that!' She yelled at her self and slapped her self on the cheek to come back to realty.

'He would never lie to me! He would never hurt me! I'm the one who's hurting him…I'm the one…I'm the one responsible for this…for this…for everything…'only a whisper escaping her mouth as she glanced back at the soundless girl and the gun in her hand. She stared at it…thought about hurting again…about death.

'No! Get away from me!' she screamed and thro the object as far away as she could.

'No! I won't do it! I promised! I promised!' she yelled and grabbed on to her head and started shaking it 'no'.

'I promised…I promised…I…promised…' she broke in to tears again and buried her face in her dear Sangos hair.

'Sango…please…forgive me…' she sobbed and didn't even notice arms wrap around her.

'…I forgive you…' a soft voice said, that Kagome thought that she would never hear again.

'Sango!' Kagome practically screamed and threw her arms around her friends neck.

'You…I thought you…' Kagome couldn't even say it…

'I couldn't…I missed…how could I ? who would be there for you then…' Sango said back.

'I thought I lost my best friend…' Kagome cried even harder.

'Well that's just how I felt when you turned your back on me…' She said tears dropping from her eyes as well.

'I'm so sorry Sango. Is just so hard you know…I never meant to cause you pain…I'm so sorry…' she looked down, afraid to meet her look.

'It's ok.'

'Thank you…'

'Your welcome…' they pulled away smiling and whipping their faces from tears.

'You ok?' Kagome asked concerned.

'Yeah…Uhh…I got to get out of this damn t-shirt' Sango pulled the white-black t-shirt she was wearing of, cause it was completely covered in blood.

'Dang… I lost a lot of blood…' Sango tried to stand up and of course Kagome helped her.

'You sure your fine?' she asked rising her eyebrow.

'Yes, just a little wozzy, that's all' Sango said smiling sweetly.

'You want to sit down?' Kagome offered.

'Hell no! I want to sing!'

'Your kidding me?' Kagome's yaw dropped down. What the hell was wrong with her. She…she…My god!

'Come on…I'll manage…let's just play something…' Sango slowly walked and grabbed her guitar, not before she picked up the necklace she broke before and put it in her pocket.

'But you should rest!' Kagome protested and grabbed her own instrument.

'It's ok…speaking of resting…why the hell aren't you in bed? Look at your wrists!' Sango glared.

'My wrists hurt a little, not much thoe, still we should both rest. But…'

'…we just can't stay still!' Sango cheered and jumped on stage at the same time as Kagome.

'Yeah…and that's because were…'

'CRAZY!' thy both yelled and giggled.

'Ready!' Sango asked.

'You bet!' Kagome nodded and…

**(Song: Simple Plan: Welcome to my life)**

**Kagome: Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you.  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud,  
That no one hears you screaming.**

Kagome: Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over.  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding!

Both: No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me!

To be hurt!  
To feel lost!  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked ,when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you !

**No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me!**

**Sango: To be hurt!  
To feel lost!  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked ,when you're down!  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life!**

**No you don't know what it's like…  
Welcome to my life!**

**Sango: No one ever lied straight to your face!  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back!  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay!  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted,  
You never had to work it was always there,  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like…**

**To be hurt!  
To feel lost!  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked ,when you're down!  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)…**

**& & &**

Inuyasha was walking around the living room nervously. He didn't know what to do.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his world, thinking what now…?

Ayame was snuggled up in Kogas arms and sniffling loudly, while Rin held on to Mirko, where Sesshy told her to be, so she wouldn't try anything stupid again.

'Ok…that's it! We can just stand around here, we have to go see' Inuyasha said and walked over to the doors that lead in to the basement.

Sesshoumaru joined him.

'Ready brother?' Sesshy asked with sad eyes.

'No…I don't think I'll ever be ready…' Inuyasha sighed a sting of pain on his heart.

Sesshy reached for the door knob ,but stopped. A spark of hope in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' Inuyasha asked slowly.

'Music?' Sesshoumaru said and looked at him weird.

'What are you talking about! This isn't a time for stupid guessing games!' Inu spat seriously.

'Move over!' Ayame and Rin pushed them away and opened the doors. Indeed, it was music and two voices.

They ran down stairs and just…well you know…

'Sango! Your ok!' Miroku practically screamed.

'Kagome what…' Inuyasha trailed off…

The both girls winked at their friends and jumped as they sang the last part of the song.

**Both: To be hurt!  
To feel lost!  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked ,when you're down!  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like…  
Welcome to my life…  
Welcome to my life…  
Welcome to my life!**

Thy were happy…Ayame and Rin were happy…Sesshy and Koga…yeah ok happy to…but…

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and Miroku glanced back. They turned their heads angry at their girl friends and yelled.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!'

**& & &**

**A/N: Haha-hehe...ammm...hahahahahahaha...h?...Well there you have it…I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't kill Sango…I just couldn't…sorry…And if you think that the story will be happier from now on… YOUR WRONG! SOME BAD FUCKING SHIT IS ON IT'S WAY & IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT IT IS…YOU MAKE SURE YOU READ! **

**LATA! And remember… I LUV YA! wink**


	9. Shut the fuck up!

S.O.S

Chapter 9: Shut the fuck up!

**PS: I know people don't red this message so I'll make it short like always…Tnx all you guys for reviewing more importantly reading! I love ya all so much! This chappy is extra long just for those who enjoy this story…I hope I did a good job…well later!**

**An explanation: About the last chappy: Well…some say that u thought that Sango died…well that was my intention, to keep you in suspense…guess I did a pretty good job, ne! .… Anyway just to make something clear, Sango did shoot her self, but she missed and the bullet only scratched the back of her head-sordof…So there! O yeah and some are probably wondering how in the fuck did she survive!…Well if you know 2Pack--------anyway he was shoot in the head… in the head I tell you! Yet he survived…unfortunately, some bastards shoot him again and he was badly wounded…then he died. Curse those people!**

**& & &**

Kagome mentally collapsed on her bed. What a fucking few days this has been.  
First she tries to kill her self, than she lies and tries to brake up with Inuyasha!  
Next thing you know she thought she lost her best friend! To make it worse, Rin completely broke down!

Why did all the bad things always happen to her! Why was she the one who had to go thro this shit? Why couldn't she just be one of those preppy girls, who live a spoiled rich life and listen to what there mommies and daddies have to say, for the rest of their fucking days!

It's like the world turns against you… Like somebody stabbed you in the back…  
You feel lost and betrayed, but nobody is there to help you… You're all alone in this cold fucking world…Is there really a way out?…What if there is, but you just can't seem to find it! And all that's left is this simple answer…Kill your self…because it's the only way to stop your suffering…or is it!

Wouldn't it be nice, if life was just one big fairy tale !…there would be no PAIN, no HURTING…no nothing! Just HAPPINESS and JOY!

But life is far from a fairy tale…it's REAL!  
You can't just go and mess it up!  
But, what can you do if you're standing on the edge and you just can't escape? What then? Are you gonna throw away the one thing that can stop all this fucked up shit!…No…you won't…It's the only option to get out of here…and no matter how hard you try…you just can't let go and you'll hold on to it for your life! And that my friends…is SICK!

'Kagome!' somebody yelled from downstairs.

'…I hate my life…' She mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

It didn't take long, before the doors of her room slammed open and the worm blanket was pulled away from her slim body.

'Where the hell have you been?' Her father yelled, anger boiling inside of him.

The only replay he got from his daughter were two simple words that pissed him off even more… '…go away…' she simply said with her face buried in her fluffy pillow.

'Kagome…' her father warned. She sighed and sat up, looking at him like he would be some lunatic that just escaped from the mad-house.  
He was dressed like usual…black business pants, white button shirt with a black tie.

'I will ask you again…Where have you been?' he tried to calm down, but Kagome just had to go looking for trouble.

'Where do you think!' she asked her eyes never moving away from his dark evil brown orbs.

'You should watch your mouth Kagome'

'So I've heard…' she mumbled and rubbed her wrists.

'You didn't call, you didn't leave a message…nothing! What were you doing?' her father glared crossing his arms.

'…Nothing dad!…' she snapped back.

'Oh I get it…those freakish friends again! I thought I told you to stay away from them! You are much more superior and-' Kagome cut him off. She just couldn't listen him talk like that about the ones she loved.

'No dad! Don't you dare talk about them like that! And you can't just go and tell me what to!' She yelled at her 'beloved' father…beloved?…yeah right!

He eyed her for a second, before his eyes turned into ice and he pierced with them right thro her skin. He took a step closer.

'…Why you little whore…you did it ,didn't you?' he said in a disgusted way.

O fuck no! He found out! But how! If he knows I tried to kill my self…shit!…but how?…Inuyasha didn't tell him…or did he?…No! Don't be stupid Kagome! He would never do that!´´ she almost smacked her self on the head for thinking such things. How could she even think of doubting him!

'You got laid, didn't you Kagome?'

'W-what?' she whispered as she realized what he was talking about.

'You just couldn't wait, could you?'

'…what the…No! It's not like that! I didn't…I never…No!' she protested backing away. She got out of bed and tried to get away from her father as much as she could.

'How many were there Kagome?…2…3…5?' he yelled. Kagome became frightened…it was happening again…

'No! I didn't have sex!…I was only at S-'

'Excuses, excuses Kagome…it's time we teach you your lesson again…'

'No…please…' she pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

'Come here Kagome…' he offered his hand, gesturing her to come to him.

'No…dad please…it's not like that…please…'' she cried and backed away.

'It's for your own good.' He said strictly as she shook her head 'no'.

'No!' she screamed and turned around. Grabbing the door knob, she ran out side in to the hallway, but it was to late.

He caught her and pulled her back, ignoring her protests. (khm…I don't like this part of the story…I can assure u, there won't be nothing like this again in the story…damn…I'm shaking…gah…)

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' he asked and had her pressed against his chest with her back. Holding her tight around her neck, she could barely breath.

'D-d-d-d-a-d…y-yo-you're…c-c-cho-chok-ing…m-m-e…'  
she tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

'It's called, discipline Kagome' he laughed in a sick way.

'Why…a-are…y-you…doing this to me…?'  
she winced in pain as her father squeezed her so hard around her lungs, she thought her ribs were going to brake any moment now…

'Because you deserve it sweetie. Only the best for my little girl…' he said like a child with the biggest grin you ever seen.

'You bastard! What did I ever do to you?' she cried out again and tried to pull away and get out of the tight embrace, away from those rough hands she was so familiar with.

'Look at you Kagome!' he snapped and pulled on her hair, earning a little scream from her.

'Your sister…your sister is way much more then what you'll ever be! You're completely worthless Kagome. You and your stupid music and your stupid friends…'

'Please…let me go…please…' she sobbed, while she barely breathed.

'Look at what your sister accomplished. But you…you just never listen…do you Kagome? And because of that, you have to be pu-'

'No dad! She…did it on her own! With out your stupid commands! Now let me go!'

'Ooo…is my little muffin hurt?…'

'You…YOUR SICK!…LET ME GO!' she kicked with her legs, but no use, he didn't let go of her no mater what she tried.

'So soon?'

'I…can't…breath…' she tugged with her weak hands on his and begged him to just let go or he'll kill her!

'No,no…not yet darling…we still have some more games to play, remember?'

'You sick bastard! Your choking me! I…can't…br…ea…th…' she tried to get some air, as her face started to turn pale.  
With no hope left she did the first thing that came to mind… she opened her mouth and dug her teeth deep in his muscular arms. He immediately let go and she stumbled forward, as he checked the little droplets of blood from her bite.

'You…' and with that he slapped her and she fell on her dark-blue carpet and tears just flowed like a river. She couldn't stop.  
He kneeled down and grabbed her neck. The only thing she did was close her eyes and turned to the side, preparing for what was coming.

Maybe he would do it? Maybe, just maybe he would end it for her and it would be way more easier and less painful. But he did nothing. All she got from him was a sick laugh and a wet kiss on her cheek.

'Be a good girl Kagome…' And with that he walked away, leaving her behind.

She clutched with her hands to her throat and breathed quickly. She gasped for air and coughed as she took in to much of the thing she needed the most.  
Her eyes were puffy, her face was all red.  
Her neck had blue-violet colors all over and her chest hurt like every peace, every bone would be broken to dust.

She started shaking and sweating. Her beautiful long black hair stuck to her forehead and she bit on her lover lip so hard, a little trace of blood came out.

'I got to get out of here…' she barely made out as she crumbled over to her table and grabbed on to her chair to pull her self up. Her legs were so weak, she had a feeling like she would brake down like a dried up stick in the summer.  
Searching thro some papers she found her keys.

Slowly she put on her black sk8er shoes, with red shoelaces and tried to forget the thought that she was scared to death.  
She didn't even bother to put up some makeup to cover her bruises.  
All she knew was, that she had to get out of that house as soon as possible.

**& & &**

Kagome ran down the street as fast as she could. She didn't care about anything anymore all she knew was that she needed to get to Inuyasha before it was to late.

Finally she spotted his house. Running over the fresh grass she reached for the door and knocked as quick as she could.

Soon enough the door opened and there stood…Sesshoumaru. He was wearing black baggy pants and a long sleeved hoddie with some letters on it.  
He was obviously talking to someone, cause he had a phone in his hand.

'Hold on…' he said in to the phone and turned to Kagome.

'Hey Kags! What'z up!'

'Hey Sesshy…is Inu home?' She asked still completely shocked.

'Umm…nope…he went somewhere' he stopped in mild sentence as he noticed the way she was acting. Something seemed very wrong.

'Are you ok?' he asked, but she didn't replay.

'Wait a second…' he told her and she nodded.

'Yeah…You still there?…Ok look…I'll call ya later…umhu…ok…yep…love ya to…bye' and he hang up. Quickly getting rid of the phone he came back, his full attention on Kagome. His eyes travelled from her face to her neck and down to her chest.

'Kagome…what happened to you?' he asked puzzled and worried. Really a great time for Inuyasha to not be home! Where in the hell was he?

'I…can…can …can I…' she shattered as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't need to ask twice. Soon his arms were around his dear friend as she cried like never before.

He became sad and rubbed her back to comfort her. When they finally thought this fucking shit was over…they were right back were they started from.

They went in to the living room and sat down. Kagome stopped crying and was now only making sniffling sounds. She really didn't want to bug Sesshoumaru with this, but she really needed someone now. Especially cause Inuyasha was nowhere in site.

'Want something to drink?' he offered and stood up.

She only nodded and he disappeared in to the kitchen…soon he returned with a cup of tea.

Moments passed and they just stayed quiet. Kagome sipped on her drink and he only observed her. A thoughtful look on his face, as he tried to figure out the weird smell that was all over her trembling body. She placed the cup on a little coffee table and looked at him, her eyes sad and broken.

'Who did this to you?' he asked, still thinking and staring in to the floor.

'If I tell you…promise you won't tell inuyasha…?' she asked looking away, afraid to met his gaze.

His head shoot up and maybe there was still some hope left to help his friend.

**& & &**

'Hey guys! Guess what?' Ayame ran in to the basement with a peace of paper in her hands.

'What? What is it?' Rin asked, turning her sparkling eyes towards her friend.  
She was lying on the floor. She was suppose to be doing her homework, but all she did was draw little harts all over the blank paper of her note book. She wore a pair of tight jeans and an oversized pink t-shirt, with her hair completely lose.

Sango on the other hand, was fixing her guitar strings. She was to lazy to do stuff for school. Her legs were on the little table they had and she was lying in the chair. It's a miracle she didn't fall over. Her hair was as usual. This time she had on a pair of black baggy pants and a white spaghetti top.

'We have a concert tonight!' Ayame cheered and did a happy dance as her short mini skirt flew all around. Sangos & Rins yaw dropped to the floor.

'WHAT?' they yelled.

'Yes! Isn't it grate! We have to think of a new name…hmm…what could it be?…' She walked up and down, thinking.

'Are you insane? We haven't even practiced!' Sango panicked as her chair turned over…(told ya that would happen)

'What am I gonna wear?' Rin screamed and looked around like crazy.

'Will you two relax!' Ayame yelled and shut them up. The girls froze in place and she looked from one to another, making sure they listened.

'Now…I know Sango and Kagome…and you to Rin!' she glanced at her wrist angry, then continued talking…

'Are suppose to rest, but this is a great opportunity! It's in the club88!' She said happily as her friends faces turned pale. She smirked at this and waited patiently.

'D-d-…di -di -did y-you say…' Rin swallowed hard…

'C-C-Club 88?' Sango just couldn't believe it! Club 88 was the most known  
club ever. And very expensive might I add. It was also one of the biggest places you could ever imagine. This wasn't just some stupid boring club…this was a club were only preps, punks and goths were allowed… There were like 4000 people there!

'Isn't it cool? I can't wait!' Ayame said.

'Wha…hold on just a sec!' Sango stood up and grumbled something as she rubbed her head then turned back to her friend.

'You said Club88?' Ayame nodded.

'Tonight?' she asked…again she nodded.

'Concert?…4000 people or even more?' she nodded back.

'Kagome?' Ayame shook her head.

'Great…Rin give me the phone…' Sango sighed and offered her hand, to accept the machine.

'Oh boy…' she shook her head and dialled a number…

**& & &**

After the talk, Sesshoumaru had to go to the store to pick up some stuff for his mom. Kagome of course waited for him to come back and hopped Inuyasha would show up soon.

She became bored and yawned. Just then the phone rang. Since no one was there she picked it up.

'Ummm…ya…hello?' she said quietly.

'Hey Sesshy, is Kagome there?' a familiar voice asked.

'Hey Sango…' Kagome sighed and landed back on the couch.

'Kagome! Hey how are you?' Sango asked her best friend.

'I'm…ok I guess?…' she lied and rubbed her neck.

'Ok fine…bla, bla, jada, jada, jada…anyway, you free tonight?' she just skipped everything and got right to the point. No reason for wasting time, since it was already 6.30 PM.

'Yeah…. Why?' Kagome asked suspicious, having this weird feeling that she was up to something.

'Well…Ayame hooked us up for a concert tonight…' she trailed off…

'Really? Cool! Where is it!' she brightened up.

'umm…well…you know…aa…the…'

'What? The what! Spit it out already!' she became annoyed.

'Well…ever heard of club88…?'

There was a dead silence and Kagome could swore she heard giggling on the other side.

'You kidding me?' She asked, perfectly still.

'Nope…we'll pick ya up in 10min! Make sure you're ready!'

'Sango…I…can-' but it was to late. Sango already hang up.

'Fuck…what now?' Kagome got up and walked upstairs and in to the bathroom, making sure she locked it.

She searched the little white closet and found Inuyasha's mothers makeup powder. She quickly put it on her neck and straitened her hair. Just when she placed everything back in, her eyes stopped on a compact mirror. She grabbed it and smashed it on to the sky blue marble floor so it broke in to peace's.

She picked everything up and choose the biggest peace. Unfolding her bandages, she grabbed the glass and cut deep in her flesh. After that she thro everything in to the garbage, washed her hands, placed the bandage back and walked out.

**& & &**

'Ok, ready?' Ayame asked as they got out of the car, took their instruments and walked pass the parking lot filled with cars and motorcycles.

As they walked on towards the guards standing at the entrance, Kagome noticed some guys in the dark, sniffing something and using some things that looked like…needles?

She shook her head and followed her friends.

'ID please' the man in black said. He was wearing a black business suit and black sunglasses, all thought it was almost night.

'Were the G.C. We have a concert here' Ayame said back, with out a hint of emotion in her voice. She brushed her hair away from her face and chewed on her bubble gum as she placed a hand on her hip, like she was trying to seduce somebody.

'A, it's you…welcome love…' he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look as his eyes travelled from one girl to another, lust and hunger in them.  
He stooped when he saw Kagome.

'Everything alright darlin' ?' She snapped back from her dream world and glanced at him.

'Who…me?…yeah…perfectly fine man…' she said narrowing her stare at the word fine!

He nodded and stepped aside, opening the huge door for them. They entered a place, with loud music, people dancing, colored lights everywhere, a huge bar and really hot bartenders! They were doing all sorts of things with bottles, while making drinks.

There was a glass balcony, where the DJ's were.

Before Kagome could enter, the guard grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear…'Watch what you take…' she said nothing. All she did was snap his hand away and followed the others.

They found there way behind the stage and got ready.

'Ok…let's do this…' Sango said a little nervous and glanced at Kagome, who was breathing very weirdly…

'Kagome wha-'

'I have to go´´ …' and she was gone.

**& & &  
**  
Kagome walked down the dark yellow hallway and made her way to the restroom. She pushed open the black doors and walked in.

Thank good no one was there. Immediately she landed on the sink and took a deep breath, which caused her to cough like never before. She couldn't stop.

Finally it settled down a bit. She waved with her hand in front of her face, as she shook her head. Taking a low breath she slowly opened her eyes and stared in shock.

The sink looked like somebody sprayed it with blood. Afraid, she looked up in to the mirror and gasped.

Around her lips, were traces of red liquid. 'What is this…?' she asked her self and touched her face.

She closed her mouth and then spat in to the sink.

'Oh fuck no…what the hell?' In panic she opened the water and washed her face. Quickly drying it off, she got out of there and back to the girls.  
**  
& & &**

'Kagome! It's gonna start! Come on!' Rin pulled her and showed the guitar in her hands as she pushed her to the front. The girls never preformed in front of such a big crowd before, so as usual ,they were very nervous.

The only thing separating them and the others, was a black curtain.

'Stop that!' Sango hissed at Ayame who was biting on her finger nails.

'I can't help it!' she protested.

'Well you're the one who got us in to this mess!' Sango was about to smack her, when everything grew quiet.

'Kagome…?' Sango gulped. Kagome slowly turned her head to her and swallowed hard as they announced them. Instead of silence, everybody started cheering and screaming their name.

'Tell me again…how many people do I know?' Sango said scared.

Before Rin could replay the curtain lifted up.  
The people screamed when they saw them! Almost everybody held out a pen & paper for their autograph.

'…o fuck…' Kagome cursed silently.

'If we get alive out of this one…I'm gonna kill you Ayame…' Sango said staring strait ahead.

'IF we get out of here…IF…' Ayame corrected.

'Ummm…ok…hey people!' Kagome barley made out, which caused the others to become even louder. Some girls also fainted.

'Ok…hh…well…were the G.C…guess you now us?' Kagome got more relax this time as the crowd yelled 'yes'!

'Ok…ready to rock?' she asked a smirk on her lips.

'YES!' they yelled in one voice.

'Ok! Ready?…3…2…1!'  
**  
(Simple Plan- Shut up….)**

**Kagome: There you go!  
You're always so right!  
It's all a big show!  
It's all about you!**

**You think you know,  
What everyone needs!  
You always take time,  
To criticize me! **

It seems like everyday,  
I make mistakes!  
I just can't get it right!

It's like I'm the one,  
You love to hate!  
But not today…

Sango & Kags (they jumped & sang) :

**So shut up, shut up, shut up,  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out,  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up,  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down! **

Kagome: There you go,  
You never ask why!  
It's all a big lie!  
Whatever you do!

You think you're special,  
But I know, and I know,  
And I know, and we know,  
That you're not!

**You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face! **

It's like I'm the one,  
You love to hate,  
But not today…!

Both: So shut up, shut up, shut up,  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out,  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up,  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down!  
Is gonna bring me down!

Will never bring me down…

Kagome: Don't tell me who I should be…  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me…  
Don't tell me what I should do…  
I don't wanna waste my time,  
I'll watch you fade away!

Both: So shut up, shut up, shut up,  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out,  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up,  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down!

So shut up, shut up, shut up,  
Don't wanna hear it!  
Get out, get out, get out,  
Get out of my way!  
Step up, step up, step up,  
You'll never stop me!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down!

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

They finished and the crowd cheered.

**& & &**

Sesshoumaru was at home watching TV and wondering were Kagome was. Just then Inuyasha walked thro the doors and plopped down on the couch.

'Hey bro' he said happy.

'Where were you?' he glared back.

'Out, with Miroku…why?'

'The girls are missing…'

'Girls?…'

'Yes, Ayame, Rin! Kagome, Sango…girls you idiot!' he snapped.

'Well they're prob-' his eyes caught a note on the little table.

'Hey, what's this?' he picked it up and read out loud.

'Dear Sesshy…me and the girls went out to perform a concert in the Club 88! Luv yah! Say hi to the others & please tell Inuyasha to call me! Later! Kagome'

'Did she write club88?' Inuyasha asked his face becoming pale.

'Y-yes…' Sesshoumaru barely made out.

'Isn't that the club, where that guy died because of…HEROIN!' Inuyashas eyes were scared to death.

'FUCK!' they yelled, grabbed the car keys and their cell phone and ran out, hopping they wouldn't get there to late.

**& & &**

After the last song was sung, the girls were escorted in to a privet part of the club, because the fans had gone wild!

Kagome sat down at the bar and sighed. This place wasn't very much different from the other half of the club. There were still may people here and loud music and everything, just this 'kids' were a little more important then the rest.

'Can I get you anything?' a bartender asked Kagome.

She thought for a min…'Yeah, I'll have a Bloody Mary…'

'Coming right up…here ya go'

'Tnx…' she grabbed on to the glass and took a drink.

'You don't look so good…'

'Yeah…well I don't feel that good either…' she snapped.

'I think I have something that can help…' he pulled out a little plastic bag filled with white powder… 'Here ya go love…'

'You think I'm stupid or something?' she glared at him, knowing exactly what that shit was.

'Trust me. It helps…' he smiled.

'I don't know…'

'Come on…lives already fucked up as it is…'

'Yeah…you're right…' she agreed. Grabbing the baggy and mixed the white powder with her drink.

'Hey Kags' Sango said and sat next to her as she ordered her self a cocktail.

'Hey…' she said back boringly.

'Damn…I need something…' she complained and brushed the sweet away.

'Here, take this…' the bartender offered.

'Cannabis…A-I mean Weed? Your kidding me?' she raised her brow.

'No…it help…'

Sango glanced at Kagome, who only shrugged her shoulders.

'Ok…why not…I'm stressed, might as well try it…' She took It, just when Rin & Ayame showed up.

'Hey, what ya got there?' Ayame asked.

'Oh…nothing special…just some heroin and weed…' Kagome replayed and drank.

**& & &**

A/N: Do you know, if you mix heroin and alcohol you can die!

Lata…LUV YAH! wink & hug


	10. I Got High

**S.O.S **

Chapter 10: I Got High…

A/N:Ok where were we…hmm…walks around thinking…another chappy coming right up…sigh…

**& & &**

'Would you step on it a little?' Inuyasha groaned and watched the houses fly bye.

After they found the note, they picked up Koga and Miroku and drove strait to the club.

'I hope we get there in time…' Miroku said and nervously taped with his fingers on the car window. He was very familiar with that club…they all were…And it was bad news…very bad.

Some of the biggest diallers hung around it…Many people died because of those drugs they took and the ones they mixed with their drinks. It was known that the drugs had a bigger effect, if you mixed them with alcohol…unfortunately, things didn't turn out so good in the end…but that shit never came out in public…so the club stayed famous, despite the things that were going on there after the clock strikes midnight…

A lot of 'kids' went there, cause it was cool and because it was probably the only place they could find crack…crack or cannabis was first only respected as a highly useful source of fiber, food, even medicine…then people discovered the real meaning, or should I say use for it…and at this club…it wasn't hard to get what you wanted…

All you needed was some money in your pocket, your ID and a smirk on your face, so you didn't look so innocent…After you got in…do I really need to say more!

If you could get Cannabis, Cocaine, Nicotine, Ecstasy…then you're ass hell sure there can also be found Heroin! Now this…this isn't just some shit to mess around with…

Sure, you can smoke dope, eat ecstasy on your own risk…but Heroin!…No, no…just one taste, one sniff or just one needle injection…and you were done for! You can't stop and you need it more then anything else in the world…if you don't have it…

Just one taste of the snow white powder and it sends you spinning in to heaven…yes…you get high…Nothing meters anymore…it's just you and your dream world…your head is way above the clouds…but just remember…don't fly to high, cause you can easy fall on the solid ground…You don't get it? Let me explain it…

Heroin can mean death for the user by overdose, poison, murder, as well as infection of AIDS and hepatitis from dirty used up needles. This stuff is so powerful, it can lead you off track immediately.

Heroin my friends…is the most demonized drug in the world. This was a terrible mistake, caused by it's creator CR Alder Wright. He was seeking for something non-addictive to morphine (also a drug), but he…failed. While morphine is up to 1,000 per cent strong, heroin is eight times more patent and known as the worlds most addictive drug.

If any of the girls got hooked up in to this shit…there would be a problem…a BIG problem…

Miroku shivered at the thought and quickly brushed it aside.

'What's wrong, man?' Koga asked, worried about something, he just couldn't make out what?

'…I…just thought…what if the girls ever find out?…' he trailed off and fell back against the seat, staring in to space.

'Find out, what?…' Koga raised his eyebrow.

'Well man…about…the shit we did in past…' he sighed.

'Don't even go there!' Inuyasha practically yelled and turned his eyes back on the road.

'Yeah…don't have to remind me…' Koga looked away, his face full of guilt.

'Yeah, but-' Sessh cut Miroku off and snarled…

'What the girls don't know…can't hurt them' he said and took a turn around the corner as he drove past some alleys.

'Yeah…but they'll have to find out sooner or later…'

'No…they don't need to know…nobody does!' Inu yelled angry and completely pissed off. They didn't like to talk about their past, before they met the girls and Miroku was really pushing it.

'Yasha, don't be stupid! You don't think they'll find it weird if some guy comes up to you and says 'The stash is in the back, dude!' Hh!' Miroku yelled in protest.

Koga sighed…'He's right…'

'Zip it! Like I said, they don't need to know…let's just get the girls and take them home…' Sesshoumarus annoyance was rising.

They nodded and pulled in to a parking lot. Walking over to the guards…

'Well, well…long time no see boys…'

'Shocking, isn't it?' Inuyasha said and tweaked his own nose.

'You are just in time. The-'

'Sorry! Were clean!' Koga cut in and waved his hands, turning his head to the side.

The guard only laughed…'Boys, boys, boys…you can never be completely clean…'

'Yeah…' Sesshy sighed. He knew the man was right. Even if you stop, there's still something inside of you, that needs of it…something inside that's calling out to you…and can get you trapped in it again…

'We know…' Miroku looked down, rubbing his neck, not really sure about, if this was such a good idea. Sure they had to get their women, but the guys had very and I mean very good…also very bad memories of this place…

'What are you doing here then?' the guard asked, suspicious.

'We came to get our gir-' before Inuyasha could finish, Sesshy slapped his hand over his mouth and laughed stupidly.

'Friends!…our…friends…'

'And…they are?…' he dared to ask, since they were sord of like pals. Not close ones, but they as sure as fucking hell weren't strangers.

'G.C.!' Inuyasha snapped and pushed Sesshoumaru away from his mouth.

'G.C.? Ahh, yes those pretty girls…' the guard trailed off, earning a glare from the guys…

'They're still here, in the private zone…it's weird actually…if they don't wanna get raped…they better get out of here before…you know.' He said and they just stared back, trying to deny it, but knew he was telling the truth.

'Go right in boys…' he smirked and stepped aside.  
**  
& & &**

'Where could they be?' Inuyasha asked after they entered and looked around.

'The dude said it was in the private zone…' Miroku answered and looked around. Everything was just as before.

'Well…were in the hell is the private zone!' Koga yelled and walked on.

'Umm…this way?' Sesshy pointed in to a dark hallway that had a sign…Private Zone.

'Uh, let's go…' and they disappeared, the only thing you could see was their shadow.

'Finally! Move over man!' Koga said to the guy standing there. He was just about to open the door when the guard stopped him.

'Password!' he demanded, not even looking at him.

'Uh…Umm…anybody know the password?' Koga glanced back at them.

'Yeah, I do…' Inuyasha walked over and whispered something. The guy nodded and opened the door.  
Inuyasha walked in and the others just starred, wondering…what the fuck!

They entered a room with dull lights, smoke in the air, people were just lying around, nobody was actually dancing at this time. All they were doing was drinking, smoking, kissing, touching…taking drugs and stuff.

'Ok…this place is huge…' Miroku looked around, his eyes stopped on two girls French kissing.

'Wow! Man! Look at that!' They glanced over and shivered in disgust.

'Pervert!' Koga slapped him on the head.

'What!' he protested and they only glared.

'Ok, what now!' Sesshoumaru began panicking.

'Let's try ove-' Inuyasha was cut off by some guy singing something. It was a song that somehow described their lives before they met Kagome, Sango, Rin & Ayame.

They froze in place and listened…somehow it made them remember the good times they had…but it also caused guilt in their soul…they'll have to tell them someday.

**(Afroman- Because I got high!…I luv this song! I think it's funny…ok weird, but pretty funny…please read it! Tnx! Luv yah sooo much!)**  
**  
I was gonna clean my room until I got high.**  
**I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high.  
My room is still messed up and I know why!  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X) **

I was gonna go to class before I got high.  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high.  
I am taking it next semester and I know why !  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X)

I was gonna go to work but then I got high.  
I just got a new promotion but I got high .  
now I'm selling dope and I know why !  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X)

I was gonna go to court before I got high.  
I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high.  
they took my whole pay-check and I know why!  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X)

I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high.  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high.  
Now I am a paraplegic and I know why- because I got high (repeat 3X)

**I was gonna pay my car A note until I got high.  
I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high.  
now the tow truck is pulling away and I know why !  
- because I got high (repeat 3X) **

I was gonna make love to you but then I got high.  
I was gonna eat yo pussy too but then I got high.  
now I'm jacking off and I know why !  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X)

I messed up my entire life because I got high.  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high .  
now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why!  
- cause I got high (repeat 3X)

**I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high.  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high.  
and if I don't sell one copy I know why!  
- cause I'm high (repeat 3X) **

Well my name is Afroman and I'm from east palm dale.  
(east palm dale)  
And all the damn weed I be smokin is bomb as hell.  
I don't believe in Hitler that what I say!  
(Oh my goodness)  
So all of u skins  
(skins?)  
Please give me more head  
(bugaaaaaak)  
a-e-i-o-u (a e i o u) and some times we  
FUCK THE CORPORATE WORLD (BIOTCH)

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

'Come on, let's go find…Kagome!' His eyes widened and he walked to her as quickly as he could.

Her face was pale and she was sweating like shit. Her eyes were thin and she was practically sleeping on the counter.

'Kagome…Kagome wake up!' He shook her lightly.

'mmm…five more minutes mommy…' she mumbled and moved her hand, accidentally slapping a glass and it fell on the floor.

'Kagome…' he landed down and opened on of her eyes gently with his finger. He gasped at her lance. It was tin, very tin and sord of pale yellow colour.

'O fuck no…' he cursed and touched her fore head…'Fuck!' she had a very high fever, probably cause whatever fucking shit she took, she wasn't used to it.

'Kagome, wake up!' she slowly lifted her head and cracked open her eyes just a little.

'Inu…ya…h?' She couldn't even make out who he was.

'Kagome what did you take?' he said strictly and seriously.

'What?'

'Kagome! What the hell did you take!'

'Aha…h?..Ummhm…' she shakily grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down in a French kiss, that didn't last for long.

Pulling away he stared at her and licked his lips…'Heroin…you…you…you took heroin!'

She let her head go spinning, as she let go of him and dropped to the ground.

'Kagome!' he yelled and picked her up immediately. Her breathing was quick and she was moving her head and speaking something, like she would be having a nightmare.

'Kagome…what the fuck…who gave you this shit…?' he whispered.

'I did man…want some?' the bartender asked and turned around, only to come face to face with Inuyashas fist.

'Don't you dare ever come near her…or even look at her! You hear me!'

**& & &**

Meanwhile Koga found Ayame. She was lying on a sofa, staring at the ceiling and holding a glass of beer.

'What if the sky falls down…?' she asked her self, not even noticing him.

'Ayame? What happened to you…?' Koga asked moving forward.

'What…what if I die…' she shattered, still talking to her self .

'Ayame…can you hear me!' Koga said looking down at her.

She glanced up and their eyes met. She was completely sweating as well and around her eyes she had this weird blue-purple spots. When she saw his face she burst out laughing like a lunatic.

'What's so funny!' he made a weird face.

'Blah-ahahahaha….ba..hahahaha…' she couldn't stop.

'Ayame! Control your self!' but all she did was laugh.

'hahaha…hmhh…hahaha…who are you mister….' She asked smiling like a 3 year old.

'Ayame, this isn't funny!' his eyes narrowed as he kneeled down and she observed him amusingly.  
With out any warning, she splashed the beer from her glass right in his face.  
He just froze in shock.

'Hahaha…you forgot your towel mister!' she said naughty and tweaked his nose with her index finger.

'Ayame! Don't tell me you ate Ecstasy?' he panicked.

'Ecstesay!…oh! that pretty blue bonbon…ummm…you have another one!' she cheered.

'What! Are you insane!'

'Oww…I want bonbon…' she protested and crossed her arms as she felt her self get dizzy.

'Ayame!'

'I need…wow…bonb…' she tried to say something her eyes closing and opening.

'Ok, that's it!' he reached for her and lifted her up. 'We got to get out of here…where's Miroku?'

**& & &**

Miroku was walking around on the other side, trying to find Sango…

'Hell…where could she be…?' Finally his eyes settled on a girl, touching a guy as he grinned at her.  
Her top was almost pushed of her shoulders and her pants were un-buttoned.

'Sango!' he asked ,his eyes wide.

She travelled her fingers over the guys chest and hungrily biting on her lip, as a little chuckle escaped her mouth every couple seconds.

She reached in to the guys pants and licked her lower lip. Mirokus mouth dropped open. Never did he see Sango acting like a…a…whore!

'Oh the fuck she won't!' he yelled at him self and ran to her and spun her around.

'Wow! Hold on lover boy! There's enough for everyone…all thou…you are pretty hot…' she smirked and pressed her body against him as he held back a gasp.

'S-Sango…'

'Shhh…mommy will take care of everything…' she started to kiss his neck but he pulled her away and held her shoulders, tight, to keep her from falling over.

'You smoke dope, didn't you?' she only grinned and stuck a finger in her mouth.

'Ok, let's go…' he pushed her away and led her towards where Inuyasha was.

**& & &**

'Where's Rin?' Sesshy looked around, but his beloved wasn't there.

'Hello…hick…every…hick…one…' he recognized the voice and looked up.

Rin was standing there, holding a microphone in her hand. She looked completely drunk. Her face was red and her pink shirt was…NOT THERE! The only thing she was wearing, were her tight jeans and a white bra. Even her socks and shoes were missing.

'Rin…get down from there…' he growled and walked to the stage.

'I…will…now sing ya…hick…a sang…' she landed against the wall and tried to stay awake.

'Oooo…take me home…where the…hick…yodly…lala…hick..' she smiled and fell unconscious.  
Thank god Sesshy caught her just in time.

'If my mother ever finds out…' he shivered at the thought and shook his head. Glancing around he spotted the others waiting for him at the door and holding each girl in their protecting arms.

Sesshy nodded and of they go…home.

**& & &**

Sesshy was driving down the road.

Inuyasha sat next to him, holding Kagome and brushing her bangs away from her face.

Miroku and Koga were in the back.

Miroku tried to keep Sango from zipping his pants off and avoid Rins slime. She was leaning against his shoulder, sleeping with her mouth open.  
Meanwhile, Koga tried to bring Ayame back from the world of imagination.

Inuyasha landed in and kissed Kagomes neck. She started moving and opened her eyes.

'Inuyasha…?'

'You are never going there again…' he said and shook his head.

'Inuyasha…'

'Never Kagome…'

'Inuyasha…'

'What?'

'I think I'm gonna be sick…' she covered her mouth with her hand as he took in what she just said.

'Sesshoumaru! Stop the car!' and he did.

Kagome ran out, soon followed by the other 3 innocent girls.

'Oh boy…this is gonna be one hell of a night…' Miroku sighed and closed his eyes.

'You'r tellin me…' Inuyasha stated and stared at his hand that was near Kagomes mouth before…

**& & & **

A/N: Took me long time to update, but my mom forbid me from the comp during the week, so yeah, but I can still get on for around an hour and a half…oh well…hey, does anyone of you have a piercing in their tongue? I'm getting one:P


	11. I wanna be free

**S.O.S **

Chapter 11: I WANNA BE FREE!

& & &

'Come on in, my parents are away and the girls can stay here for the night' Miroku opened the door to his house and they entered.

He switched on the lights and lead Sango to the couch. She collapsed on it immediately, closed her eyes and rubbed her belly.

'I don't ever wanna smoke that shit again…' she groaned and turned to the other side and watched as her boyfriend disappeared in to the kitchen.

'Sesshy…where's the fucking…bath…' Rin tried to make out, but her stomach wouldn't allow her. The effect of the alcohol she drank was still there. No mater how many times they stopped on their way back, her body was still complaining.

Quickly he lead her down the hallway and turned right, opening the doors as she stumblingly ran to the toilet. He only shook his head and walked to her side, holding back her hair so it wouldn't drop over her eyes and mouth.

Meanwhile Koga settled Ayame on the sofa and slapped her lightly on the cheek to keep her awake. Her eyes were now open, now close. She was still in her own imagination world and she wasn't doing so well. She kept complaining how hot it was…in fact, they all complained.

'I need…bon…bon…' Ayame managed to say as her eyelids slipped together and she fell forward in to Kogas arms. Deciding that was it for the night, he carefully lay her down and grabbed a blanket, as he let it cover her thin, trembling body. He kissed her forehead and sat on the floor, glancing at Sango, who was trying to get rid of the pill and the glass of water Miroku tried to force in to her mouth. No matter if the crack made her thirsty, she refused to drink it.

'No…get that thing away from me…' she covered her face with her hands and shivered.

'It's for your own good…' he glared back.

'No…'

'Sango…'

'No!'

'Your acting like a child...' he smirked at her.

'So what…if I eat that shit…I'm gonna throw up again…5. time!' she snapped and dared to take a peak at his eyes and face.

'It's your fault…you took that shit…and you smoke it…not me…now eat it!' he demanded.

'No!'

'Sango! It's not that bad…?'…he trailed off thinking again about what he said.

'Damn right it's bad! Very bad!' If she only knew how right she really was…but Miroku…well…let's just say…he experienced more things that she could possibly imagine…

'Just eat the fucking tablet…' he sighed and pushed the thing in her hands, walking away.

'What part of the word 'N-O' don't you understand?' she snapped and sat up as her head went spinning. He turned around, his eyes narrowed and filled with rage, sending a shiver of fear thro her soul.

'…fine…I'll eat this fucking shit…' she slowly placed the pinkish tablet on her tongue and she tensed. Quickly washing it down, she still felt like the pill was stuck in her throat. She tried swallowing a few times, but no use. So she drank the rest of the water and placed the glass away.

Nothing helped. That fucking feeling was still there. Fuck I hate pills! Every time I eat one, it feels like it gets stuck in my throat…Bljack! I hate medicine! Why cant they make this things in syrup !´´  
Sango thought and felt her self get woozy, so she laid back down, feeling the sleep coming to her, pulling her away…

'What did you give me…?' she mumbled as Miroku carefully lifted her head and placed a soft pillow under it. Then he took of her shoes and covered her with a red blanket.

'Sleeping pill…night love' and with that he kissed her lightly.

'You'll pay for…th..is…' and she was gone.

**& & &**

Inuyasha walked upstairs, carrying Kagome. She was awake, but barely.

Kicking open a door, he walked in to a dark room and stopped as he slowly sat Kagome on the bed. She was looking at the floor, her eyes empty.

He kneeled down and brushed the bangs away from her face.

'You ok?' he asked slowly as she looked up. She didn't need to say anything, her face told him all. She felt guilty for what she did and ashamed that she fell so low ,that she needed to drug her self to get her mind of this fucking life and the fucking things that were happening to her. But still…God! If he only knew how good it felt!

'It's ok…I just…I just don't get it…'

'Why?' she finished that for him, her voice sad. They stared at each other as he waited patiently for her to tell him something...anything…cause he had this very weird feeling like something bad happened to her…like somebody hurt her again…

'I…I don't know…' she trailed of.

'What do you mean you don't know Kagome!' he asked angry.

'Well…I just…'

'Why the hell would you want to take heroin! God! Look at you! Your pale like death and your beautiful eyes are thin and…fuck! Why in the world would you wan-'

'Cause I need it Inuyasha!' she snapped back, completely ignoring what he just said.

'Need it?'

'Yes…it was the only way to get my mind of things…' she whispered.

'Taking drugs isn't the answer!' he yelled at her.

'What do you know! You've never been-'

'We already talked about this Kagome…' he sighed and stood up.  
All she did was turn her head to the side and glared at something her eyes settled on.

'Is there something you wanna tell me…or something you ain't telling me?'

'N…no…' she replayed a little scared.

'Are you sure…?'

'Y-..ye…yes…'

With out a word he turned around and walked away from her, but he stopped as his heart started pounding fast and his eyes replayed the thing he saw before. Turning around quickly, he practically ran to her side and lifted her shirt before she had the time to react.

'Explain your self!' he stood up and glared at her, but she stayed quiet, trying to avoid his gaze and think of a way to get rid of him as fast as possible.

'Damn it Kagome! Explain to me right here, right now!' he all but yelled.

She stood up, stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door right in his nose.

'Fuck!' he cursed and smacked his fist in to the wall.

'This isn't over yet Kagome…you'll talk to me…you will talk…I swear on my life I'll get to the bottom of this…' with this he left, up to something again. He was determined to get thro this shit once and for all…and not even some crazy bitch-of a girlfriend could stop him.

**& & &**

'Damn him…Damn him! Damn him to hell!' Kagome angrily walked from one place to another.

Why did he always had to put his nose in her business? Why? He tried to help, but all he did was make it worse! Every time there was something wrong or something happened to her, he just knew! Like an instinct! It was always the same.

She got hurt…he somehow found out…he asked her…she didn't wanna answer…they started arguing…and in the end…both walked their separated ways…it was like…a story that you read over and over again…yet, it always has the same beginning…it always has the same ending…

Why in the world did he keep bugging her, if he never got anything out of her mouth… She never told him…and were back where we started from…life is a fucking bitch and there is nothing you can do to change it…Kagome knew that damn well…just like I do…sometimes you ask your self why do you keep living…why don't you just go and mess up your life…what's the fucking difference?…it's already messed up as it is…

It's an easy way…go to some club…find a dealer…buy some drugs…use them…and they will take you to a place beyond your wildest dreams…heaven…you feel like the most happiest person alive…there's not a fucking worry in your life…no fucking people to talk behind your back and call you a freak, just cause your different…no fucking parents to tell you what to do in your life….no fucking friends, who keep bugging you and keep asking you: ''What's your freakin problem!''

No nobody! Just you and your little world…of desire…lust…wishes…love…most of all…freedom!  
But there is still a problem…maybe you don't realize…but if you  
hurt your self, OR DO SOMETHING STUPID…  
you effect other people around you…people who care…  
but what if those people don't care at all and just wanna feel sorry for you, cause you're their friend and they don't want to hurt your feelings…what then? You still wanna live!

Kagome sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub. Why did life had to be so fucking…never mind!  
She thro her head back and nervously bit her lip. There was something going on inside of her…a feeling that she couldn't explain…and it was calling out to her…calling out for the thing she needed the most…but what!

She tapped her finger on the cold white bathtub and looked around, turning her eyes nervously every way…what was going on here?…she was in need of something…but what could be so…so important…Inuyasha…her lust towards him perhaps!…nope…Hurting her self!…nope…killing her self!…No way!…drugging her self?…HELL YA!…But why?

Well, it is known if you try heroin once…you need it again! And immediately your life depends on it. Cause once you take it, you have a need to get it and that is how you become addicted to it.  
Every time you take it, you need it even more…once you're completely fallen, you need heroin so much, that it kills you…  
The effects are suppose to show in a few days, but in some cases, people already need it after a few hours…

Kagome stood up and taped her foot on the floor. Her head was turning in every direction, her eyes changed and she started sweating. She became impatient.

'Uhh…what now?…' she asked her self 'I got to get something ,before I explode…' she burst out the bathroom and searched Mirokus room.

'There's got to be something here…' she tried to calm her self , as she grabbed a drawer and practically ripped it out and thro it across the room. It broke in peaces as it crashed in to the wall.

'Fuck!' she straitened her self, one hand resting on her hip, the other on her forehead. Breathing deeply, anger rising inside of her. She felt hot, like a fire burning in her soul.

'Damn it!' she grabbed on to her shirt and roughly pulled it of her.  
She tugged on her shoes and socks and thro them away. She wore only her black baggy capris and a white spaghetti top, with a bleeding heart that had crows wings.

She sat down on the bed and sighed as she shook her head.  
'What now?'… she took a big breath and almost choke as she started coughing again. But this time it was even worse. Grabbing her shirt, she pressed it against her mouth and tried to calm this down. After a few min it stopped.

Exhausted, she practically fall back on the bed and threw the peace of cloth away, her chest falling and rising quickly, repeatedly. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down her body, feeling lust growing inside of her, as she shivered and bit her lip. Good lord, what this drug did to her. Nobody ever managed to make her feel like this… She reached in her pockets  
and snapped up as she felt something. Quickly pulling her hand to her face, her heart jumped with joy.

How in the…how did…who…from where…this…g-get…here?…´´ all this questions racing thro her head.

'Oh, who cares!'

**& & &**

'Dude…will ya calm down already!' Miroku tried to make Inuyasha stay in place. He was angry and just couldn't take this anymore. His eyes would kill now ,if they could.

'Fuck off!' he yelled.

'Yash, what in the hell got in to you?' Koga made a weird face.

'Kagome! That's what!' he bursted out and destroyed the first thing that came in to his hands.

'Man! That was my moms!' Miroku yelled terrified.

'I don't give a fuck about it!' he growled and crashed the kitchen table in to dust.

'Inuyasha! Calm down!' Sesshoumaru tried, but no use. Even he was scared.

'Shut the fuck up!' his eyes started glowing and his fist created a whole in the TV.

'You did not just do that!' Miroku stood in shock as they followed him in to the living-room.

'Grrr…' was all that came out.

'I can't take this anymore!' Inuyasha snapped and sat down in the couch, trying to calm down his nerves.

'Well…maybe …' Koga trailed of, thinking if this was a good idea.

'What?' Inuyasha spat back.

'Brake up with her?' It wasn't even a second, before Inuyasha was holding him by his throat, growling, his eyes flashing red.

'Don't dare…ever fucking say that…got it?' Inu narrowed his look.

'Yash! Let him go!' Miroku yelled, as he saw traces of blood running down his fingers.

'Stay out of this!' he yelled back.

'Inuyasha!' Seshhoumaru warned, but no use.

'Got it?' Inuyasha turned back to his friend.

'Yeah…got…it…' he made out.

'You better…' he let go and Koga tried to catch some air.

'What's gotten in to you bro!' Sesshy asked and sat down next to him.

'Everything…'

'And that is…'

'This can't go on like this…'

'What?' Seshh asked puzzled.

'Secrets…everything started falling apart, just cause of this shit…'

'What are you getting at here?' Miroku asked.

'The girls need to know…' Koga finished and Inuyasha just kept silent.

'What?' Seshh froze in place.

'He's right…they deserve to…' Miroku sighed and looked down at his feet. There was a moment of tension between the boys…

'No…Let's just end it…' Sesshy said dead serious, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'What?' Inu looked up.

'They don't need to know…let's just end with them and keep away from them as much as possible…'

'But…' Inuyasha tried to say something, but nothing came out.

'He is right dude…if it weren't for us, they would never heard of that fucking club…' Koga said.

'And this fucking shit would never happen…' Miroku finished.

'Yeah, but I'm still planning to keep and eye on them' Inuyasha said strictly and looked at the guys. They nodded their heads in agreement.

'This…is…gonna…be hard…' Seshhy sighed.

'No shit Einstein…' Miroku said sarcastically. They haven't done anything yet and he already missed Sango.

'I'm…gonna go check on Kagome…be right back…' Inuyasha walked upstairs, tears stinging his eyes at her name. If it hurt to see her like this…then braking up would make him completely down.

**& & &**

How am I ever gonna get the strength to tell her…fuck this cursed life…´´ Inuyasha entered Mirokus room and looked around. He made a weird face as he saw a destroyed drawer.

'Great…what did she do this time?' he asked and picked up her t-shirt. He could have swore that he smelled something familiar, just couldn't make out what.

Boringly he looked closer and his eyes widened.

What the fuck!´´

The shirt looked completely covered in red stains. Suddenly a thud was heard from the bathroom.

'K-Kagome?' He asked worried and pressed his ear against the door and listened. Nothing…after he got no respond he reached for the handle, but it was locked.

'O hell no!' angry, he grabbed on it and broke it down. He slammed the door open and stood in place, his heart breaking down.

The one he loved more then anything else in this world, was lying on the cold marble floor. Her face pale, her eyes shut close and some red liquid, which he would recognize anywhere, on the corners of her lips.  
Her hair spread in every direction and her hands up on both sides of her head.

'Oh fuck no…Seshhoumaru! Call 911!' he yelled and walked over to her limp body. Kneeling down, the back of his hand brushed against her cheek.

'Kagome…what have you done…!' he asked. Her eyelids snapped open and she stared at him, her lens thin and small. A delightful smile on her lips. She looked calm and happy, like never before.

'Hello…' was all she said and sat up dizzily.

'Kagome…tell me you didn't do what I think you did?' he asked with a blank expression.

She stared at him, eyes wide, with out a fear or discomfort in them. She felt free and indeed…she did look high. She felt no worry or negative thoughts. Actually she felt satisfied as if she just had an orgasm. (and it is true…I found it in a book…)

Pushing her self on her feet, she walked away and he just stared after her moving form.

Damn it…what now!´´

**& & &**

The guys ran upstairs and entered Mirokus room.

'What the hell is going on here!' Seshhoumaru stated, as they looked around. The music was playing and on the floor there were peaces of broken furniture.

'What do you think?' Inuyasha asked, earning their attention. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking strait ahead.

Turning their eyes in the direction he was looking, their orbs settled on Mirokus bed. Kagome was simply lying there on her back ,her hair spread all around her head, she was in a pretty same position she was before. She was happily looking at the ceiling and singing.

**(Papa Roach-Be Free…I LUV THIS! It speaks just how I feel and stuff that are going on …well bye bye)  
**  
**I woke up and I feel like shit!  
I don't remember last night,  
I'm getting sick of this!  
I hit the bottle,  
When I got off stage.  
I got piss, drunk, stupid  
And I went in rage! **

I think I mighta got in a fight,  
Because my knuckles are bloody  
And I don't feel alright!  
I hit the bottom  
And I don't even care!  
You say I'm going to hell…  
But I am already there!

Sick'n Tired Of Bein' Sick'n Tired!

I wanna be free,  
From this ball and chain!  
Be free! From this life of pain!  
Be free! From this ball and chain!  
I wanna be free from you!

**Now I'm full of guilt and shame.  
I can't point a finger,  
Because there's no one to blame.  
So I say I never do it again…  
But when the sun goes down,  
You are my only friend. **

I think that I am starting to see.  
I have become everything I never wanted to be.  
I'm really getting sick of myself…  
Cause when I look in to the mirror,  
I see somebody else!

Sick'n Tired Of Bein' Sick'n Tired!

(Course 2X)  
I wanna be free,  
From this ball and chain!  
Be free! From this life of pain!  
Be free! From this ball and chain!  
I wanna be free from you!

Sick'n Tired Of Bein' Sick'n Tired!  
So sick and tired of being sick and tired!  
Sick'n Tired Of Bein' Sick'n Tired!  
So sick and tired of being sick and tired!

(Course 2X)  
I wanna be free,  
From this ball and chain!  
Be free! From this life of pain!  
Be free! From this ball and chain!  
I wanna be free from you!

I WANNA BE FREE FROM YOU!

'She…she's- ' Miroku turned towards him and pointed his finger at her.

'Yep.' Inuyasha answered like there would be nothing wrong.

'But how-'

'Don't know' he shrugged.

'What's this?' Seshhy looked down at the material covered in blood.

'That's what I'm planning to find out, as soon as she snaps back to reality'

'And that would be…' Koga asked.

'In about 20minutes'

**& & &**

**A/N: Bye bye…see ya next time .**


End file.
